Wishes Granted
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Wish Hook follows through on his promise and frees Wish Rumple. Will it be in time to save Wish Belle from starving to death in Regina's tower? Can there be a happy ending for this Rumple? Better than the summery, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

He was so close to freedom. Maui's Hook was inches beyond his reach. He and Hook were both so close to having what they wanted, and that idiot pirate was about to throw it all away to have a duel!

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Remember, Dearie?" Rumple asked, shaking the bars of his cell. "So you have to ask yourself one question. What is it that you're fighting for? Your pride, or your daughter?"

Finally that seemed to break through to the pirate. He picked up Maui's hook from where it lay, just out of reach of Rumple. He used it to smash the bars, and Rumple stepped out. The Dark One took a breath, seeming to breathe in freedom as well as air.

"It's just as dank out here," Rumple said thoughtfully, then with a flick of his wrist, he broke Ahab's neck. Without even looking at the body he turned to Hook. The pirate was open mouthed, but followed when Rumple told him "Ready to leave when you are, Captain."

It was an easy matter to free Hook's daughter. Seeing the two of them together, with Alice able to leave the tower, stirred something in Rumple's heart. He'd thought it had been reduced to nothing more than a lump of coal long ago. Yet seeing them made him feel a warmth he hadn't felt since hearing news of Bae's death.

Bae. It had all been for nothing. All the centuries of trying to find him, never giving up, only to learn he had returned- from Neverland of all places- married Princess Emma, had a child with her, and died a hero soon after. To think he'd been on Neverland for so long! He could have reached him easily if he'd known he'd somehow ended up in a realm with magic! Those thoughts had driven him to the point where he only had the barest grip on any semblance of sanity.

He vanished away from the happy father and daughter, trying to think what to do next. He'd wanted to regain his freedom so badly after he'd learned there was no point anymore in trying to reach Bae. Regina had failed to cast the curse, and Bae was dead. There was no reason to leave himself locked up. But now that he had freedom, he wasn't sure what to do with it.

Go back to the castle and continue making deals? It would be empty with Belle dead, but he couldn't think of anything better to do at the moment. At least he could find the chipped cup. It should still be on the pedestal he'd put it on when Regina had told him Belle had thrown herself from the tower after her father had had her tortured to "cleanse her soul." He'd had nightmares of her in that tower many nights while in prison.

He wasn't back at the castle long before the vision came. It was so much like the dreams, and yet there was no doubt he was awake. Belle was in a tower. Or at least, he thought it was Belle. The woman was so thin it was hard to make out any recognizable facial features. She was little more than skin over bones. She was deathly pale. Even her hair was dull. She wasn't moving, and as he watched through the vision, she stopped breathing.

No! His visions were of the future, not the past or present. If he was seeing Belle die, that meant she was still alive! Not every vision had to be. Some only might be. If Belle was alive, she could be saved! He had to find her.

He'd been to Regina's castle often enough to recognize which tower Belle was in. When he transported himself to her, she looked almost as lifeless as in his vision. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. It wasn't too late! Or perhaps it was. She lay so still. What if he'd arrived just at the end?

"Nononononono!" Not now! Not when he'd finally found her again! "Belle!" He needed to see her eyes open, and they did. Unbelievably, he was looking into the beautiful blue eyes he had thought he would never see again. She was too weak to speak clearly, but she murmured something that could have been his name.

"Don't talk, Dearie." He picked her up carefully. Gods she was so light! A strong breeze could have crushed her. He transported them both to the castle, to the room he'd eventually given her. Her clothes were filthy, but in a blink he'd conjured a soft nightgown. She was shivering, but with a wave of his hand she was covered in layers of warm quilts. That brought her some comfort, but if she was going to survive, he needed to get some food in her fast.

She was too weak now to be made instantly healthy with magic. It would have been too much for her system. But he could add a few drops of a strengthening potion to the broth he made for her. He'd been terrified to leave her alone even long enough to get that, but she was holding on. He had to support her and lift the cup of broth to her mouth. He had to stroke her throat to help her swallow a few sips. But the spark of life in her seemed stronger.

She laid back down, but her eyes stayed focused on him for just a moment. There was more clarity in them. She closed her eyes again, but smiled. This time when she talked, her words were clear.

"I'm home."

Rumple was sure either he'd imagined that, or else she must be hallucinating that she was back in Avonlea. Surely she couldn't think the Dark Castle was home?

That made him wonder what she would do when she was well again. She'd almost certainly want to go back to her father, but he couldn't imagine letting her go back there. Regina had lied about what had happened after Belle left his castle, but it was true that by being associated with him, she would never be seen the same way by anyone else. If she left again, what was to say Regina's lie wouldn't come true after all? Yet could he force her to stay? The best he could do would probably be to keep careful watch over her without her knowing.

He watched her all night, glad Dark Ones didn't need to sleep. He hated to wake Belle up, but food was more important than sleep for her right now. So he woke her up at regular intervals to give her more broth. She seemed to be responding to the strengthening potion. Yet Rumple knew some people seemed stronger right before the end.

"No one decides your fate but you, remember?" he told her softly. "Don't let Regina have decided your fate for you now. Keep fighting."

He took her hand, and she squeezed it. He knew it was her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was a long one, but in the morning Belle woke up and glanced around the room. She sighed in relief, and smiled seeing Rumple.

"I was afraid for a moment it was all just a dream, that I was back in the tower," she told him, setting up a little. It would take time to bring her back up to a healthy weight, but she was clearly stronger. Seeing her set up, Rumple was certain for the first time that she would live. He didn't take his eyes off her, and he couldn't hide his relieved smile.

"Most would say you've been brought from one nightmare to another," he told her. "Here, drink this." He handed her another cup of broth. He'd added a few more drops of the strengthening potion. This time she was able to hold the cup on her own and drink for herself.

"Most people are wrong," she said firmly. When she'd finished the broth, she handed the cup back to him.

"Well, I suppose anything would be an improvement on nearly being starved to death." He couldn't hide his hatred for Regina. She was going to pay for hurting Belle, for coming so close to killing her!

"The worst part wasn't being hungry or cold," she answered. "The worst part was thinking I'd never see you again, that I'd never get to tell you I was always going to come back."

Rumple found that hard to believe. He hadn't expected her to even come back when he'd sent her for straw, that day she'd met the Evil Queen and everything had gone so wrong. She'd come back then. Had she honestly been going to come back after he'd sent her away for good? She had been locked up. Maybe given her choice, she would have returned.

"Were you now, Dearie?"

She nodded. "And I did a lot of thinking, all that time in the tower. I thought about how the kiss didn't break your curse."

"Disappointed I didn't turn into some sort of prince?" he guessed, and forced a giggle. He knew he sounded cold. He didn't want to. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to leave again. But of course she wanted to be gone. She'd likely leave as soon as she was well again. She'd be grateful to have no reason to think a beast like him actually loved her, that she could just be free of him.

"Rumple I never wanted to change you," she told him. Her voice was surprisingly strong. She was determined to help him understand. "I wasn't trying to destroy your powers either. I only wanted to break the curse because it's a curse, and that means it's only going to cause you more pain."

He gave a giggle at that, hiding his grief at the pain it had already caused.

"Pain is something I'm well used to, Dearie."

Belle looked down, and was quieter when she spoke again.

"I wouldn't want anyone deciding my fate. I never meant to try to decide yours. Whether it's because you don't believe I love you, or if you think you wouldn't be worth anything without your magic, it's up to you to decide if you want to free yourself." She paused, and Rumple sat quietly on her bed. Some of the insane look to his eyes had lifted. She lifted her eyes to meet his again. "If you decide to stay cursed, I'll help you face whatever the curse means for you. If you decide to let it be broken, I'll remind you that there's more to you than magic." She reached for her hand. He let her take it. "Either way, when you said no one could ever love you, you were wrong."

He would have given anything, his magic included, if he could just believe that. It was impossible, but would there be so much harm in letting himself fantasize, just for a moment? He leaned in to kiss her, and she returned the kiss. He felt the warm glow he'd felt the first time she'd kissed him, but there was no fading away of the scales, no sign the curse was being broken. Belle was with him again, but it would take time for him to believe she loved him.

When they pulled apart, he didn't see repulsion in her eyes. There was sorrow, but he couldn't be sure if it was sorrow he was still the same, or sorrow that he didn't believe she loved him. Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't be without her again.

"Well if you're so determined to make yourself miserable by staying here, Dearie, that's your choice." His voice said the words, but the tone he used begged "Please mean what you said. Please stay."

Her eyes held her answer. She wasn't going anywhere.

Belle started to recover more quickly. She was able to set up in bed and read that evening, and it wasn't much longer before she was able to leave bed and walk around the castle a little. Once she was strong enough, Rumple used magic to help her be able to eat normal sized meals. Her stomach wasn't used to food anymore. Even with magic keeping her from feeling ill, she ate slowly. That gave her time for long talks with Rumple over meals.

She found she had a hard time knowing how to react to Rumple. Sometimes he seemed even more closed off than before she'd left. No wonder. In trying to break his curse, she had broken his trust, Other times, she was sure he joked more often. She remembered one of the first times he'd joked with her, about watching the wheel helping him to forget. It seemed to her he spun even more than he used to. He had more pain to forget now than he'd had before.

One day while he was spinning, he was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't notice the pile of straw beside him was down to nearly nothing until he saw the stack of straw had been replaced by a new bundle of it. The bundle wasn't beside him. It was just out of is reach. He was sure he hadn't conjured it. He stopped spinning, and could hear Belle's footsteps leaving the room. He understood the silent message. _I'll help you, if you will let me. It's up to you._

The straw was there. It was is choice to pick it up and turn it into gold. The message might have felt like an ultimatum, except for one thing. He heard Belle's footsteps returning, and she looked into the room.

"You know, Rumple, the straw is gleaming. It's almost like it's gold, even without being changed." She came closer and touched the pile of gold he had spun. "Straw or gold, changed or not. There's beauty in both." With that, she left the room again.


	3. Chapter 3

In three centuries of life, Rumple had traveled to just about every realm with magic, and had collected an incredible variety of things. Many of them wouldn't even be recognizable to people in the Enchanted Forest. Belle found herself drawn to one object in particular one afternoon. She was about to touch it when she heard Rumple beside her.

"Curious as ever, eh Dearie?"

She jumped and let out a yelp of surprise, causing Rumple to giggle. She couldn't help laughing herself.

"It seems with you back here, I'll need to be more careful with my things," Rumple commented. "Luckily, this one is harmless, but that can't be said of everything here. Can't have you touching something that would burn the place down or take off your hand, can we?"

Belle knew he had a point, and made a mental note to be more careful.

"What is this thing anyway?" she asked.

"It's called a phonograph," Rumple answered.

"Is it magic?" she asked.

"In a way," he told her. "Let me show you."

He summoned what looked to Belle to be a strange black plate with a hole in the middle. He put it on the phonograph, and music started to play. Belle gasped in delight.

"It's wonderful!"

"It is rather enjoyable, isn't it?" Rumple smiled at her, and stepped closer. "Would- would you care to dance?"

She didn't say anything, but she held out her hands for him. He stopped before taking them though.

"There's just one more thing we need." He snapped his fingers, and Belle's dress became a stunning golden gown like the one she'd been wearing when they first met, but even more beautiful. Rumple giggled and clapped his hands in delight before taking her hands and starting to dance with her.

The two were so happy dancing together that they both lost track of the time. Not that the time mattered. They had nothing they needed to do and nowhere they needed to be. An hour passed blissfully, and Rumple thought his heart would burst when Belle leaned her head against his chest. Was it possible she truly was happy with him?

The music stopped, and Belle moved her head to kiss him. Their lips had just barely had time to touch when there was a pounding at the door. Rumple scowled. Whoever had just interrupted their time together deserved to die! He barely reined in is temper, but Belle offered to go to the door.

"Let me see who it is."

Rumple worried about it being someone who would take her away. Gaston would have, given the chance. But what if she chose to leave on her own? He couldn't force her to stay. He decide his best option was to make himself invisible and watch what happened. He followed unseen as Belle opened the door, seeing Prince Charming, now King David, there.

"Lady Belle?" David asked. It had been so long since anyone had addressed her that way she blinked in surprise, but nodded. "We found that the Dark One had escaped the dungeons, and your father sent word to us as king and queen that you've been missing for some time. I've come to rescue you."

It was a pity Belle was there at the moment. Rumple would have dearly loved to give her another rose. She glared at David.

"Rescue me? Where were you when I was locked in a tower starving? If it hadn't been for Rumple, I don't think I'd have survived another day! You didn't even bother to check if the Evil Queen had anyone held prisoner in her castle when you banished her."

David seemed to shrink, but persisted.

"If you're afraid that the Dark One will hurt you if you leave..."

"I'm here because I choose to be," Belle said sharply. "I'm not a prisoner. And believe it or not, I love Rumple!"

David didn't believe it.

"If he has you under a spell..." He grabbed at her arm, as if to save her despite herself. She pulled away.

"There are only two ways I'm leaving Rumple. The first is if he asks me to leave. The second is if I'm dragged away kicking and screaming. The first hasn't happened yet."

"And I would strongly advise against the second," Rumple said, appearing beside Belle. "But then, it's your health, Dearie." If David touched Belle again, he'd find out what being on fire felt like. The King finally got the idea, and backed away. Rumple slammed the door, and Belle leaned against him again. She really did want to be with him! Rumple's arm wrapped around her, holding her closer. He was beginning to believe that maybe it was possible that she loved him.

"I'm exactly were I want to be," she said contentedly. "Where I belong."

She kissed him again. This time nothing kept it from lasting.


	4. Chapter 4

Every day, it was becoming easier for Rumple to believe that Belle sincerely loved him. At first, just when it seemed he could be certain, he'd remember his father abandoning him. He'd think of Milah and Cora. So far no one had ever loved him. Well, the two spinners had said they loved him and treated him kindly. But hadn't he only been a burden to them? Bae had loved him once. Had he died hating him for what he'd become?

Day by day, those doubts faded. Belle never shuddered at his touch. In fact, she seemed to crave it. Sometimes when she looked at him, she actually seemed to be be flirting with him. There was no reason to believe she wanted his magic gone, either. With her intelligence came curiosity, and sometimes when he was experimenting, she would ask questions about potion ingredients he was using or why this item or that was powerful.

At one time, he would have thought she was trying to discover his weaknesses. Now he simply answered her questions. As she grew to understand magic more, she began to anticipate his needs. She'd hand him a vial or tool without him even asking for it. He hadn't thought the love he'd felt for her could be stronger than it was. He found it growing by the day now. There was also no longer any doubt she loved him.

Rumple wasn't certain just when he'd become sure of it. Maybe it had been during a dance when she moved so close to him. Maybe it was after a soft kiss she'd given him, or when her fingers brushed his when she passed him a book as they took turns reading. One morning he woke up and realized he didn't dread that she'd fled in the night. He knew she wouldn't leave him. He had hope that he wouldn't spend eternity alone.

Even so, he couldn't allow her to break the curse. Charming's visit had made him think more about what would happen if he did give up his magic. He had too many enemies who would love to hurt him, and anyone he loved, if he was powerless. Charming had backed off, but was that because Belle had made it clear she chose to stay, or because he feared what Rumple would do if he took her? And what if Belle were sick or injured? Without the strengthening potion, she might have still died.

Giving up magic was out of the question. To do so would be to beg for a disaster. And cursed or not, why should he give it up? The dagger was in a safe place. Belle was safe and happy with him. He knew eventually the curse would drive him completely mad, that the last traces of the man he had once been would be destroyed. Yet with Belle back in his life, he felt like the darkness was controled. He could manage to balance the darkness and the light, at least for now.

A feeling of normalcy developed. At times it was easy to forget that he was cursed at all. Of course he hardly expected Belle to act like a servant to him anymore, but she seemed happy to help him and do things around the castle. The fact that she was happy with him at all was still mind boggling to Rumple, but the light of her happiness seemed to make his own light stronger.

The castle itself seemed lighter these days. Rumple never had re- closed the curtains Belle had opened. That was only one of many detail making the castle brighter. Somehow, almost without Rumple realizing it, little changes here and there as Belle went about helping him had transformed what was once a cheerless, intimidating place into a home.

For someone who had lived in darkness for so long, Rumple couldn't deny that it was beautiful the way one light fueled another. Belle's joy, the changes in him, the changes in their home, were making him happy when he thought happiness for a beast like him was impossible. Yet dark shadows still hung over both him and Belle. He was to see that Belle still struggled to forget what she'd been through one night.

Belle had been in bed for at least an hour while Rumple spun. Lately he spun more for simple enjoyment rather than to forget. There was a feeling of calm over the Dark Castle. There was every reason to expect that feeling to continue, until Rumple heard Belle begin to sob. The day had been as happy as every day since Rumple had rescued her. There was no reason for her to be upset. She'd smiled at him and kissed him just before bed. The only things Rumple could think of that would make her cry was a nightmare.

Transporting himself to her room, Rumple saw that he was right. He could see in the dark, and could tell Belle was clearly not awake. She started repeatedly shouting "Let me out!"and "I have to get back to him!" as she began to flail around. Rumple gently shook her shoulder.

"You are out. You're back home with me. You're safe now. We're together. Wake up."

He held Belle to him, and she continued crying as she woke up and clung to him.

"I was back in the tower," she said quietly, tears still coming. "I thought I was going to die there. I thought I would never see you again."

Rumple held her as close as he could, even as she begged him to hold her closer still.

"It was just a nightmare, Dearie," he reminded her. "It's over now. I'm right here. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise. And Rumplestiltskin keeps his promises."

She nodded, but didn't let go of him.

"I love you, Rumple."

He kissed her, and dried her face.

"And I love you."

"Stay with me tonight?" she pleaded.

Rumple would never have taken advantage of a woman. Even believing Belle cared about him, it seemed unbelievable she would want him laying beside her. Yet she was begging for him to stay holding her close. He nodded, and after magically changing into night clothes, he laid beside her and held her to him. It was the last night either of them would spend alone.


	5. Chapter 5

There would likely have been more people coming for Belle. No one was willing to believe she was happy with Rumple. To ease his mind, and to keep him from sending anyone else, she wrote a letter to her father. She told him she was happy where she was, and that if he loved her, she knew he would be happy for her. No reply came. Belle could only hope someday he would accept her choice. If not, she knew where she belonged.

She and Rumple shared more dances, more kisses, more nights holding each other as they slept. Belle had more nightmares, but she wasn't the only one. Rumple would wake up from seeing Bae, either falling into the portal or sacrificing himself in one way or another. He never had learned how Bae died. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. At least in his nightmares he could believe it had been relatively quick. He couldn't bear to think Bae had suffered.

Many times Belle would wake him up from a nightmare just as he had done for her. He was glad of the comfort, but their nightmares weren't quite the same. Belle would wake up from a nightmare of not being able to escape the tower, being unable to find Rumple. She would wake to see he was holding her in his arms and she was safe. When Rumple woke up, Bae was still gone.

People came to make deals the way they had before. It didn't matter how much Rumple was feared. There was always someone desperate. One needed a cure for some disease, another wanted to be beautiful or rich. Rumple still required a price for what he gave. There was no way magically to avoid that. Yet it wasn't the same as the deals he'd once made. There was no underlying plan anymore. One person he loved was beside him, where she would remain. The other was somewhere he could never reach. There was no point in any more plans.

One day when the pain of missing Bae threatened to overwhelm him, Rumple spun to try to refocus his mind. Belle gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and was on the verge of speaking for a few long moments before she finally opened her mouth.

"Rumple, I know I haven't mentioned him since I came back." She didn't need to say who. "If- if you want to talk about him, I'll listen. But if you'd rather not-"

"No," he answered quickly. "Not talking about him won't relieve the pain. And I don't want anything about him to ever be forgotten. I want to keep him alive in the only way I can now." He froze a moment, then told her "I was thinking how today would have been his birthday."

He couldn't help thinking of another of Bae's birthdays, the day he'd turned fourteen. It was the day Rumple had taken on the curse of the Dark One, intending to save Bae and all the children of the Frontlands. He'd looked back on that day so often. He knew he should regret it, and he deeply regretted the pain it caused Bae. Yet at the same time, would Bae have lived as long as he had otherwise? No, he would have been one more dead child on the battlefield. Instead, he had married and had a son. At least he'd had that much life.

That afternoon was spent sharing memories of Bae. As Rumple let himself open up, Belle could see how close father and son once were. Every thing Rumple had ever done, every step down the dark path, had been because he loved Bae so much. He had made one mistake, and had spent centuries doing all he could to undo it. Belle held him when he'd finished telling her everything, and that brought some comfort. Nothing could ever take away the pain completely.

There was only one living piece of Bae left. Rumple often heard talk of the brave young Prince Henry. His goal in life was to become a Knight of the Realm, and he seemed to have a good start at that. Rumple would never forget how Bae would have been willing to fight the ogres, even knowing there was no real chance. He had still died a hero.

It was obvious young Henry had his father's courage. Rumple had yet to believe he'd passed on any courage from himself. How could a coward do that? And although Princess Emma was adored, no one ever spoke of her courage. Honestly Rumple was surprised Bae had ever loved a weak, simpering princess. The only thing Rumple could think of was it must have been a desire to protect her.

Rumple felt a similar need to protect Henry, but only used his magic to keep watch on him from a distance. It would be better if the young prince's connection to the Dark One was unknown. Rumple doubted anyone who knew had ever told him, and no doubt they'd done all they could to make Henry believe the Dark One was a complete monster anyway. Henry didn't need him, and wouldn't want him in his life.

That all changed the day of Henry's knighting ceremony. It had been interrupted by the Evil Queen, just as Queen Snow and King David's wedding had been. This time, the Evil Queen took them prisoner, and challenged Princess Emma to find a hero who could defeat her. Emma had been about to turn over they keys to the kingdom when Prince Henry had tracked them down. He'd arrived in time to see his grandparents killed. He'd been frozen, and when he'd been released , the Evil Queen had taken his mother.

Something was off about the whole thing. Regina should have never been able to return. Those who'd been at the knighting ceremony said she'd hesitated to do anything truly evil, instead trying to get the princess to fight back. And why had she spared the prince? Nothing about it made sense. The Evil Queen Rumple knew wasn't the kind to leave anyone alive.

Images came to Rumple's mind when he focused on it. Names that weren't familiar, yet they belonged to people he knew. Archie. Not King David, but David Nolan. There was the name of a place too. Storybrooke. It was harder to see than visions of the Enchanted Forest. Still, he saw enough to realize this was the world they would have been sent to had the curse been cast, and understand some of what had happened there.

So that was why Regina hadn't wanted to kill Henry! In that other world, somehow they had become close, her and the boy. She and Emma were actually close friends in that world! The "Evil Queen" was no longer evil, and had come to bring her friend back to her true home. She also seemed to have the idea that this world was not real somehow. Foolish, foolish mistake! She may not have been willing to end Henry's life, but she had ruined it, nonetheless.

The prince, now the king, was only seventeen. His entire family was gone. He was left with the burden of the crown, and of wanting revenge for his lost loved ones. Rumple didn't hold his age against Henry, but ruling was not an easy life for anyone. He would need guidance, and from what Rumple had heard, was ill prepared.

It was days after Henry's reign began before Rumple's decision was official. He didn't even know if Bae would want him anywhere near Henry, but he saw Henry's reign if he continued on the path he was on. It would not end well, and that meant it was time to finally meet his grandson.


	6. Chapter 6

The decision was made to finally meet Henry, but that didn't mean Rumple was confident about it. This was Bae's son. This was the child of the son he had hurt, had let fall away to another world. What had he heard about him so far? Had anyone told him he was even related to the Dark One? It would be a shock, but he needed someone there for him. Oh he was adored by the Dwarfs, his subjects, just about the entire kingdom. Rumple couldn't think of anyone who would hurt Henry. At least, no one who hadn't been banished or killed long ago. But that wasn't the same as having someone who loved him as family.

It was strange, feeling love for someone he had never even met. His love for Bae had always been strong though, so it was only natural that love extend on to Henry. The young prince, soon to be crowned king, was family no matter what. And if he could be there for him, perhaps it would at least be something to make up for not being there for Bae.

Henry would hate him though, no doubt. Belle was the only one besides Bae who had ever loved him. Who would love a coward like him? Especially if he knew what he had done to his father. It was Belle who helped ease his mind.

"You're the only connection he has left to the father he never knew," Belle told him. "I would think at the very least, he would be curious about that side of his family. And once he gets to know you, he'll see who you really are, the same as I did." She took his hand and kissed him. "But I think that will happen easier if you don't close yourself off like you used to do with me."

"And the real me is someone so easy to love?" he asked. Belle reached to stroke his face. She'd long ago stopped even seeing the scales.

"I wish you could see yourself the way-" she stopped. "Wait! Can you take me back to Avonlea? Not to stay. There's just something I need to get."

Belle had noticed all the mirrors in the castle were covered. She's since learned that was mostly do to not wanting the Evil Queen spying on him, but she guessed it was partly is reluctance to see what he had become. He transported them to her old bedroom in the castle she'd been raised in, and she went to her dresser. She pulled out something wrapped in a cloth, then nodded for him to take them back. When they were home again, she unwrapped the piece of glass.

"Rumple, I want you to look at yourself in this. It will show you there's more to you than you think."

He took the broken piece of mirror slowly, and looked at his own reflection for the first time in many years. That was the notable thing. It was only his reflection, which wouldn't have been true if he was only the Dark One. It still showed the scales, but there was something it didn't show.

"Your eyes aren't red, are they?" Belle asked. He gasped slightly and looked at her, knowing what mirror this was. And she was right. His eyes weren't red in the reflection. They weren't even the gold they'd become. They were the soft brown eyes of the version of himself he thought was dead. "You see? You're not evil. You're a good man, Rumple. Henry will see that too, in time."

"And you were so sure my eyes wouldn't be red in this mirror?"

"I knew they wouldn't be," she told him. "If you were evil, you would have forced yourself on me or starved me or chained me up. Evil people don't give servants libraries or save lives or heal. You've just heard lies about yourself for so long you don't see the truth anymore."

He couldn't deny what the mirror showed, and felt better about meeting Henry after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the moment came, Rumple found Henry riding in the woods. He looked every inch a prince on that white horse, with his cloak flowing behind him as he rode. He reminded Rumple of David for a moment, but there was also something about him that undoubtedly came from Bae.

 _And he has my eyes_ Rumple thought to himself. _Or at least what my eyes used to look like before I was cursed._

Henry stopped his horse seeing Rumple appear in front of him.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of an angry young man with the weight of the world on his royal shoulders?" Rumple greeted him. He was doing exactly what Belle had warned him not to do, closing himself off, but he couldn't open up just yet. That would come in time.

"Rumplestiltskin." Henry sounded like he couldn't believe the Dark One dared appear to the grandson of the man who had once helped imprison him. "What are you doing here?"

Rumple put on a shocked expression and answered "I leave my castle just to see you and offer my help, and this is my welcome?"

Henry dismounted and pulled out his sword. He approached like someone who was about to slay a dragon.

 _Just wonderful. That's the Charming blood in him._

"I don't need or want your help, Dark One. I know your tricks. You make people feel desperate, and then use that to trick them into deals that only benefit you." He kept the sword pointed at Rumple.

"Oh I don't need to make you feel anything, Dearie," Rumple said. "You're seventeen years old, just lost your family, and have been left ruling a kingdom. I don't see how you could be more desperate right now. Oh, that's right. You're also looking for revenge on the Evil Queen."

"I'll manage," Henry answered with a glare. At least he put the sword away. Not that it could have hurt Rumple, but having it pointed at him was more than slightly annoying.

"Perhaps," Rumple said cryptically. Henry drew the sword again

"Don't threaten me!"

"It's not a threat, Dearie." Rumple magically flung the sword away. Enough was enough of that. "An observation. And if you change your mind, consider this a standing offer of help from your grandfather."

There. It was said. Henry looked at him, and Rumple could tell he'd never heard that before.

"My grandfather, the only grandfather I had, is dead."

"Well, you know you do have one on each side of the family," Rumple pointed out. "Your father had a father too."

There was the interest Rumple had hoped for in Henry's eyes. He didn't know if what Rumple was saying was true, but he wanted to know more. A change came over his face. He was willing to listen, and that was all Rumple needed, a chance to be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

While Henry studied him, Rumple could see the moment he believed the truth. They shared blood. There was a connection between them that couldn't be ignored. Him hating or liking that changed nothing. He may as well accept that. That didn't mean he would accept the help.

"Let's say just for a moment that I let you help me. What do you want in return?" Henry asked.

 _Smart boy,_ Rumple thought to himself. He'd known many who had never even bothered to check what the price was when they'd signed a contract with him.

"Well normally the price would be steep," Rumple told him. "Perish the thought that I want to waste my days helping to run a kingdom, especially for nothing. But this, my dear boy, is for you."

"So, what, you're playing the part of the loving grandfather now? Offering me help? There has to be a reason. You may as well just say it."

At a different time, Rumple would likely have giggled and made a sarcastic remark to hide what he was feeling. This time, he only looked Henry directly in the eyes.

"Don't make the mistake of believing family means so little to me, Dearie. Your father was the most important person in my life. Up until now I stayed away from you. I wouldn't exactly have been welcomed by the king and queen at royal balls and banquets. But now they're gone, and I'm the only family you've got left."

"Thanks to the Evil Queen," Henry said bitterly. "You want to help me? Help me find her and kill her for what she did! Help me find my mother if she's still alive!"

"Put an end to this realm's version of the Evil Queen? Gladly, Dearie," he giggled. Then he grew serious. " But I'm afraid your mother isn't coming back. She and that world's version of the Evil Queen are back in the realm they came from. She's the one who killed the king and queen. In that world, your mother and Regina are close friends." He didn't add the rest, that there was another Henry. He didn't want to make this even harder. He didn't have to say it for Henry to understand.

Henry took a step back, staring at his grandfather. There was no way he could see how what Rumple was saying was true. It wasn't possible.

"You're lying!" Henry shouted. He didn't look like he meant that. Something told him it was true, whether he could see how or not. "How could my mother be from another realm? She was born and raised here! She had a whole life. We were just celebrating her birthday and me being knighted! My grandparents, my mother, and I were always together. I remember times we couldn't have had together if she wasn't from here."

"And yet you know a lie from the truth when you hear it," Rumple said. It was easy to see that. Henry reluctantly nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"My mother had a gift. She could recognize lies when she heard them. Seems like I inherited that." He hated what the truth was this time, but he couldn't deny it.

"Then you also know I'm not lying when I say I'm here to help you," Rumple pointed out.

It was so, so hard to watch Henry then. Rumple could all but see the thoughts in his head as if they were words on a page. They were that plain on his face. He'd already lost one set of his grandparents. Now he'd learned his mother was alive and that his being alone was her choice, not because she'd been forced to leave him. Did she even think of him, wonder how he was? Did she feel anything for the parents she'd seen murdered in front of her in this world?

What about whatever version of the Evil Queen as murdered them? Would she pay, or get away with yet another murder?

"I already told you, the only help I want is in killing the Evil Queen."

Part of Rumple wanted to help him with that, but he also knew he couldn't let Henry start down that path. He'd seen what Regina had become wanting revenge on Snow White. Hook only had found his happy ending because he'd been willing to put revenge aside. If Henry started down that path, it would only lead to misery.

"Before I do that, let me tell you a little story about what happened to someone else who wanted revenge," Rumple said. He proceeded to tell the story of exactly how Regina had become the Evil Queen, ho her hate for Snow had only lead to the whole kingdom suffering. Henry said nothing while Rumple spoke, but understood.

"Now is that honestly the kind of life you want for yourself?" Rumple asked. Henry shook his head.

"Now there's a smart young man. I suggest you focus on running the kingdom. I'll be checking in with you soon. Take some time and think this over."

When Rumple returned to the castle, Belle ran up to him and threw herself into his arms before kissing him. He held her a moment after kissing her back, and when they were apart she smiled brightly at him.

"How did it go?" she asked. He gestured with his hand to indicate so- so.

"About as well as I'd expected. He listens to reason better than most people I've met."

He wasn't happy about having to tell Henry the truth though. He didn't like having to let his grandson know his mother had left him by choice. It was better for him to know the truth. It was the only way he would accept help and not go off on a quest to kill the Evil Queen, probably getting himself killed in the process. It was the lesser of two evils, but it still felt wrong.

Belle saw the regret in his eyes, and lead him by the hand.

"Why don't you tell me about it outside, Rumple? Dark One or not, enjoying the sunshine and some fresh air will do you good."

It was hard to be sorrowful in sunshine. Rumple remembered how much nicer it was once he'd let Belle open the curtains. They went out to the rose gardens that Rumple had magically created for her shortly after she came back. Belle loved the roses, but today she wasn't looking at them as they walked. She only rarely noticed Rumple's scales, but she couldn't help noticing how they looked in the sunlight. The greenish tint to the gold was masked by the way the light affected them. Far from some sort of imp or demon, Belle couldn't help thinking he looked almost like some divine creature. She honestly couldn't see a way she could ever see him as ugly.

"Enjoying what you see, Dearie?" Rumple asked when he noticed her looking at him. He had meant it as a joke. He hadn't expected her to smile and nod.

"I just see you," she told him. "So yes."

Rumple doubted he would ever stop being astounded that she loved him. He thought back to the first night he'd woken her from a nightmare. She hadn't begged for food even though she'd been in the tower and starving again in the dream. She'd wanted to see him again, to have another chance to tell him she loved him.

She hadn't left his side for seventeen years now. Seventeen beautiful years of dancing, snowball fights and cozy nights reading together in the winter and strolls through the rose garden in summer. Seventeen years of allowing him to forget, when he held her at least, that e was a monster. At times he almost believed her that he wasn't. But as lovely as those seventeen years ad been, they were starting to be visible in Belle. She didn't look old yet. Far from it. But Rumple couldn't pretend that she wasn't aging.

"I was just feeling a bit concerned about our original agreement, particularly the forever part."

Belle leaned into him as he held her, and answered "I meant it when I said I would go with you forever. And when I said only two things could ever make me leave you, old age wasn't on that list."

He held her closer as they kissed. Despite his visions, he wasn't always sure what the future held. The future was never, never what could be expected. He wasn't positive about connecting with Henry. But whatever happened now, he'd taken a step towards doing what he could for Bae's son, and he would not be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

A little over a week passed before Rumple heard from Henry. He'd been beginning to think his grandson would never contact him when the messenger bird arrived. Rumple guessed it would be asking for advice. When Rumple removed the note from the bird's talons, he found all it said was that Henry wanted him to come to his castle for a meeting.

There was a brief moment when Rumple wondered if it might be a trap. After all, Henry's other grandfather had trapped him once before. Of course, Rumple had known that would happen and at the time had went along with it. It would have positioned him exactly where he wanted to be, had the curse been cast. Even being able to see into the future, he hadn't seen Regina failing.

Being able to see into the future now didn't show any betrayal on Henry's part. Rumple felt positive Henry wouldn't try anything foolish. Yet they were still coming to know each other. It couldn't honestly be said they had any relationship yet, much less a warm one. Henry knew Rumple hadn't lied to him, but that wasn't the same as trusting him. That would take time. Meanwhile, it would no doubt be emotionally trying for them both. Henry still saw him as a monster, as he had probably been taught to do his whole life.

"I'll go with you," Belle offered. Rumple agreed. Thinking of bringing Belle to Henry's castle made him think what Belle's life would have been had he taken some other price for saving Avonlea. She would have been invited to grand royal parties, and married that oaf Gaston. At times he thought of how much he'd taken from her. And yet she would never have been happy with Gaston. Gaston could never have loved someone as intelligent and independent as Belle, and she had outright said she could never have given her heart to someone like Gaston.

She'd been happy with him all these years, loving and supporting him. He was grateful for her support now, and she kept her hand in his when they transported to Henry's castle. To say the new king was shocked to see the beautiful woman happily holding hands with the Dark One would be an understatement. Here was a woman willingly touching a man who seemed to be the embodiment of evil. It took Henry a moment to get past the shock and remember his manners.

"Lady Belle," he greeted her, bowing and kissing her hand as if they were at a formal royal event.

"Please, just Belle is fine, Your Majesty," she told him. Henry seemed more at ease then. Henry had been raised as a pampered prince. He was used to formalities, and took his responsibilities seriously. It was still difficult to always use proprieties. Besides, this was the woman his grandfather loved. That made her part of his family.

"We're in private now, so I would prefer Henry," the young king told her. Then he turned to Rumple. "I've considered your offer carefully, Grandfather." The way Henry addressed him was formal, but Rumple was grateful he at least acknowledged the family connection.

"And?" Rumple prompted, gesturing with his hands for Henry to continue.

"I've decided to accept," he answered. "And-" he hesitated, remembering the story of how the Evil Queen's quest for revenge had lead her into darkness. "I'm still wanting to kill the Evil Queen, but I know why that is not the wisest idea- at this time."

"Not that I have anything against her death, Dearie," Rumple told him. "But that isn't a path you want to go down. And it isn't a luxury you can afford as king. Your responsibility is to your people, not to your own anger. The Evil Queen from this realm is banished and harmless. Managing to reach the version of her who killed the Queen and King will leave your kingdom without the leadership it need for too long, and only cause pain in that realm."

Henry winced, but finally nodded in agreement.

"If I'm going to accept your advice on other issues, I've decided it's best not to keep it a secret. The kingdom won't like it at first, but I'm not going to have you be my dirty little secret," Henry said. Rumple agreed.

"And secrets do have a way of being found out." While the kingdom wouldn't like the Dark One influencing their king, it would be so much worse if it was a deception that was discovered later.

"I'll make the official announcement tomorrow then. In the meantime, I would like to offer you both a tour of the castle."

They accepted, but Rumple was more focused on Henry than his surroundings. He was only two years older than Bae had been the last time he'd seen him. He would never have imagined the stiffness about Bae that he saw in Henry. This was a boy who suddenly had to be a man, and was doing his best to act the part. He was under a world of pressure, grieving, and alone for all that his subjects adored him. Yet he was facing this, doing his best to live up to his responsibilities. Any grandfather would be proud, and Rumple certainly was.

They paused in a hall where a particular portrait hung. It showed a heroic looking man, carrying a sword. It would have been a standard portrait to anyone else. Rumple hadn't even been sure what Bae would have looked like as a grown man, but he knew who the painting was of as soon as he saw it. He dropped any facade of being the hardened, all powerful Dark One, closing his eyes in pure grief. His mouth formed Bae's name, although no sound escaped. He felt Belle's gentle hand on his shoulder, and opened his eyes to see Henry looking at him. Henry looked at the portrait himself, and confirmed what Rumple already knew.

"My father," Henry said quietly. "I never knew him. He died while my mother was pregnant with me. But he left me a legacy to live up to. He was a true hero."

Rumple let himself be lost in memories a moment before speaking.

"During the Ogre's Wars, soldier were going to take him away to fight. He was three years younger than you are now. The lucky soldiers were the ones crippled for life so they could be sent home alive. No one else survived. Even so, he told me that if the law wanted him to fight, he would fight." Anger flooded through Rumple. "What they wanted was for him and children like him to die."

"I never heard the whole story," Henry said. "My father died long before I could hear it, and everyone else only had heard pieces of the story handed down. What happened?"

"I was going to take him away, flee with him. A soldier named Hordor and his men overtook us. He began to mock me, but Bae stood up for me," Rumple told him. "He actually seemed to be challenging him. A fourteen year old boy, but when his family was threatened, he would have faced an entire troop of soldiers."

"But they didn't take him?" Henry asked. "They can't have. He wasn't crippled, and he lived long after the Ogre Wars ended." Realization hit him. "You weren't always the Dark One. You were cursed, to save him?"

Rumple's silence was confirmation, and it went against everything Henry had been told about the Dark One. He could feel the truth of it. Whatever had happened to this man, his grandfather, he hadn't always been a creature who was spoken of in terrified whispers. He'd been a man who could see no hope of saving his son, and acted out of desperation. He'd loved. From how he and Belle reacted to each other, Henry could see he still did.

"How?" Rumple started to ask, then stopped.

"How did he die?" Henry guessed. "From what I was told, there was a fire. It was in one of the servants' cottages. Two children were trapped inside. He got them out through a window, but the roof caved in before he could get out. There-" his voice caught "There were only a few charred bones to bury. We had to recover them later. No one else had been inside at the time, so we knew it had to be him."

Rumple's legs nearly gave out. Belle reached out to steady him, and to his own surprise so did Henry. For a second, Henry wasn't seeing the Dark One. He only saw a man grieving for his son, a man who connected them both. For Rumple, only the slightest hope that Bae hadn't suffered remained. The only way he wouldn't have died in pain would be if he'd been knocked unconscious after the roof caved in.

"I'm sorry," Henry said. He didn't know what else to say. To him, his father was some mythological figure, a great man who had a reputation as a swordsman even before dying as a hero. To Rumple, he was a human being who had been his world.

"He would have loved you," Rumple said quietly. "Family always mattered to him. He would have defended me no matter what. We always protected each other."

"It seems that family tradition is continuing," Henry told him. Dark One or whatever else he was, Henry was starting to see family was everything to his grandfather. No doubt people would object, but Henry was at least going to give his grandfather a fair chance that had been denied to him for too long.


	9. Chapter 9

The tour of the castle ended, and it was only after Rumple and Belle had returned to their own castle that Henry thought about the simple act of touching his grandfather. He'd acted out of instinct, not thinking who it was he was offering comfort to in that moment. Who would have ever believed the Dark One would need comforting? And yet he had seemed so human. If Henry's ability to tell a lie hadn't told him to believe Rumple, the way he'd seen him act would have. Not only were they related, but Rumple had honestly loved his son.

Apparently that love extended to him. He wanted to help him be a successful king. The question now was could they work together and still have the kingdom's support? At this point, Henry was doubtful. Yet he couldn't break this connection to the only family he had. Besides, his grandfather was a man who knew how to arrange things, and that went far beyond getting the best out of a deal. If they worked together, they could see the kingdom thrive even better than it had under the previous king and queen.

Everything was put to the test the next day. As many people as could be gathered filed into the Great Hall. Henry stood where the king and queen had stood the day he was knighted, the day they were killed. These people had adored Queen Snow and King David, but Henry was young. He had only just become a knight. They wanted to follow him, but there was uncertainty over whether he was ready to rule. Henry knew there was talk, that some still say him as only a boy. He held on to hope that they would respect his judgment on this.

"My subjects," he began. "The loss of my grandparents, and my mother the princes, is a tragedy that has left a scar on the realm. It has been especially difficult for those who knew and loved them personally. The King and Queen lead us through happy, peaceful times. Their murder will not be returning to this realm." Technically, that was true. It had been decided to leave it at that, and a cheer answered that news. "I have inherited the burden of the crown. I am your king, as well as a knight of the realm. Both titles require me to be a servant to my people. I will do my best to succeed at that. I know I'm young, and will need advice. That is why one of my first acts as king is to appoint a new royal adviser."

At those words, Rumple entered the room, Belle holding his hand.

"It's the Dark One! Run!" Grumpy shouted, though he looked ready to stand his ground himself. He had been loyal to Snow White, and would protect her grandson.

A few started to run. Others drew swords. It was a mixture of annoying and amusing for Rumple when people did that. There was no way an ordinary weapon could have harmed him, yet there was always someone who was foolish enough to try. All it took was a snap of his fingers to freeze everyone. Henry looked at him in alarm when he did that.

"They're not hurt, Your Majesty." The way Rumple spoke was calculated. It was not submissive in any way, but it was filled with respect. He was careful to not appear to be a threat to the king. Even the way he stood did not convey the sense of power it usually did, although it left no doubt he was far from weak. "This is simply to make sure they hear you out."

Henry took a breath. This wasn't going as well as he would have wanted, but he had expected it. Everyone being frozen wasn't going to endear Rumple to them, but it was better than the alternative of them fleeing or attacking.

"I have made Rumplestiltskin," a decision on Henry's part to use Rumple's name rather than calling him the Dark One would hopefully put them at ease, "the new royal adviser. I know that is a shock, but he is not a threat to this kingdom or anyone in it. He has offered his advice, and I have accepted. You know my mother could tell a lie from the truth. I also have that gift. I know he is not deceiving me."

Rumple unfroze everyone then. They were calm enough to listen, but that was the best that could be said.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Grumpy said "Your grandfather had that thing locked away for a reason."

Rumple thought about giving a look of mock offense at being called a thing, but it was important for Henry's sake that his people accept this. That didn't mean he was just going to let Grumpy make a remark like that.

"If I was a threat to you, Dearie, you'd already be a stone figure decorating the grounds of my castle." Grumpy paled at that.

Now was the time to tell them. If they were going to rebel against him because of his bloodlines, he was never going to be able to rule them anyway. He wasn't going to start his rule by keeping secrets.

"King David was not my only grandfather," Henry told them. "My father, Sir Baelfire, was a man well known and respected for his courage. He gave his life to save others. As hard as it might be for many of you to believe, Rumplestiltskin is his father. That also makes him my grandfather."

That drew a collective gasp. The idea that the Dark One, the embodiment of evil, was in any way related to someone so heroic was inconceivable.

"I know you want to believe there's good in him," someone else said, "Especially if he's family. But wanting to believe something doesn't make it true."

"Sometimes, that's exactly what makes it true," Henry said. "There is more to Rumplestiltskin than we have admitted to ourselves. We have ignored that he has done good for too long, and accepted a false truth that he is an enemy,"

Belle took the chance to speak up.

"Everyone has heard how terrible the Ogre Wars were. No one talks about it, but it was Rumple who ended them. He saved Avonlea during the second Ogre War. He ended the first centuries before that."

"The only reason he ended the second Ogre War was because he took you prisoner in exchange!" someone called out.

"That's not true!" Belle corrected him. "I agreed to go with him in exchange. It was my choice. And in all the time I was with him, he never gave me a reason to regret it. I trusted him to keep his side of our agreement, and he has. He'll keep his word to help the king too. No matter what you've heard, he isn't a monster. "

Oh so reluctantly, the people quieted their murmuring. They weren't going to rebel against Henry just yet. If he was under the protection of the Dark One, there was nothing that could be done anyway. Only one young man stepped forward.

"You're really Sir Baelfire's father?" the young man asked, and Rumple nodded. The young man smiled. "My name is Gareth. I'm one of the family your son saved that night. We never got to thank him, but if I can thank you for him, at least that is something."

He held out his hand, and Rumple hesitated a second in surprise before shaking it. If one person in the kingdom was willing to accept him as Henry's adviser, it was a start.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry wasn't the only new monarch to take the throne. After David had married Snow, King George had had a brief romance with a woman who had given birth to a son for him. Ordinarily he would have had no chance at the thrown, but the new King Fitzroy was the only heir George had had. To "celebrate his coronation," he had a huge military parade. Everyone knew it was not a celebration. It was a way to show off that he held power. New to the throne or not, illegitimate or not, he was unafraid of anyone. Rumple noticed a look in Henry's eyes that made it easy to guess his thoughts.

"I would put it out of your head, if you're having any such ideas," Rumple advised. "I'm a showman myself- at times. But having your soldiers march for your own glory is going to do nothing except make yourself look weak. Strong leaders don't show off their strength unless they have to. Weak leaders try to make themselves look strong. In any case, there's no reason to show off your soldiers when I could eliminate any threat to you with a wave of my hand."

"What do you recommend then?" Henry asked. He sounded willing to listen to whatever Rumple told him. Smart boy.

"Instead of showing that you have strong soldiers, show that you appreciate them. Give a banquet for those who were crippled in battle or are too old to fight anymore. Invite the widows and children of those killed in battle. There are kings who treat their soldiers like cattle, little more than tools for their own glory. But you, Your Majesty, are not one of those kings. Give that banquet, and people will see that you treat your soldiers well. They'll also see that you don't feel like you have to display them."

It would have seemed strange once to hear the Dark One advising care for soldiers, but Henry remembered his grandfather had seen war. He knew what it was when a man was injured or killed in battle. He had known poverty, and how a crippling injury changed lives forever. Henry couldn't remember a war in his lifetime. For the most part life had been peaceful in the kingdom after the Evil Queen had been banished. There had been the odd skirmish though, with both ogres and rival kingdoms. The men who had fought then would appreciate this. He would listen to someone who knew what war was.

Henry gave the order that the banquet be given. Snow and David had done well for the poor of their kingdom. David, having been a shepherd, had taken a special interest in making sure farmers prospered. Friends they'd made while fighting the Evil Queen had always been welcome at the castle, no matter their background. Even so, they hadn't been creative enough to think of throwing a banquet for all the common soldiers.

The soldiers and their families were thrilled with such caring treatment. They all thanked Henry as he went from person to person, making sure everyone had a chance to eat their fill. He made sure to ask if there was anything else they needed, whether it be something as simple as a new pair of boots or if they were short on firewood for the winter.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," one soldier told him. "It's easy to see you're already following in your grandparents footsteps."

Rumple hid a giggle at that. Yes, Henry was being guided by one of his grandparents. They were just attributing it to the wrong side of the family. He wasn't after credit and didn't honestly care what people thought of him as long as they supported Henry, but it was amusing.

"Thank you," Henry answered. " _Everyone_ at court wants you to know your service to the realm is appreciated. We _all_ want to see our subjects cared for." He made sure to nod in Rumple's direction, indicating he was included as part of the royal court.

"To Good King Henry- and his court," another soldier said, raising his glass. He only gave Rumple the briefest of suspicious looks.

"Here! Here!" the other soldiers and their families joined in. Rumple smiled and gave Henry a look that said "I told you so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry made sure to listen to his subjects, and regularly heard requests. One huntsman had been raised by wolves. He had been a friend of Queen Snow's, and had asked her to make sure wolves were protected. Now he asked the same of Henry, who agreed no wolf in the kingdom would be harmed in any way. That had caused some problems with shepherds, who feared wolves killing their sheep. A compromise was reached. Rumple would place a magical barrier around sheep pens, and if any livestock was harmed by a wolf while sheep were being moved to fields, the owner would be compensated. Henry was learning it wasn't as hard as it seemed for deals to be struck.

For the most part, the people were happy. Not everyone was pleased though, as Henry found out. One day Henry and some of the royal court were taking a ride through the kingdom. Henry and Rumple rode a bit ahead of the others, talking.

"You weren't the Dark One when they first came for my father," Henry said. "How did you keep them from taking him immediately?"

Rumple grimaced at the memory, anger making him look more dangerous than ever. It was a story that would serve as a good lesson for Henry though.

"Hordor was a knight. I was nothing but a common spinner. He thought it would be a good laugh to make me kiss his boot in exchange for three more days. That was your father's actual birthday, when he turned old enough to take. They'd have still taken him then and there if I hadn't. It made my stomach churn, especially having to do it in front of my boy, but I did it to buy those extra days. Hordor didn't understand the difference between being oppressed and loyalty. Neither did the duke he served. If he did, he didn't care."

Rumple knew Henry was not that sort of king, but the day might come when he became too arrogant for his own good. The reminder to not fall into that trap was on Henry's mind not much farther into their ride. Most bowed when the royal court passed. When they rode past one farm owned by two brothers, only one bowed. The other stood and looked defiant.

"Bow to the king!" the one brother told him sharply.

For a moment, Rumple saw te scene he had lived so long ago.

 _The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot._

But Henry was not that kind of leader.

"No, it's fine." Henry dismounted and approached the man who refused to bow, but looked at the brother who did. "I won't have my subjects only bowing because they have to. That isn't true loyalty." He turned to the brother who refused. "And if there's a reason you don't want to bow to me, I would prefer to know what it is." The brother hesitated until Henry added "You can speak freely."

"It- it isn't anything you've done," he said. "But it's a bit hard to see someone so young on the throne as the king, and not a boy playing at it. Especially after your grandparents ruled for so long." He glanced at Rumple "And considering the company you keep."

He looked surprised himself that he'd spoken so boldly to Henry. There were kings who would have had him thrown in prison, maimed, or even executed for speaking that way. Instead Henry only looked at him a moment and said "Then I hope that in time I prove myself worthy of your trust."

Henry remounted, and as they were about to ride away the man called out.

"Your Majesty!"

Henry looked back at him, and the man gave a nod. Not a bow, but a sign of growing respect. Henry nodded back and smiled at him as Rumple looked on.

 _You're son is going to be a fine king, Bae_ , he thought. _And I'll do all I can to help him. I hope, in some small way, that makes up for letting you down._


	11. Chapter 11

Rumple had known what he was getting into when he became part of Henry's court. He'd never been much of a public person, choosing to remain in the castle unless he needed to see someone about a deal. That would have to change. There would always be royal functions with many people attending. Kings were expected to throw balls and banquets. Henry did, although not as often as Snow and David had. Not long after Rumple's arrival at court, a ball was held in honor of a visit from Queen Maven.

The queen was the daughter of Queen Abigail and her husband Frederick. Though Abigail's father Midas had been known as a greedy man and not respected as a good and wise king, the people had prospered under Queen Abigail and King Frederick. Abigail had been left a fortune from her father, but had never been greedy. Growing up surrounded by gold had left her with little interest in it. Instead, she had used the gold to provide for anyone in her kingdom who was in need.

The good queen had passed away during the winter, a few years after the death of her beloved husband. Now Maven had taken the throne, and it appeared she would be as good a queen as her mother had been. She was in her late twenties, and her parents had often involved her in court matters. She wasn't as inexperienced as Henry or Fitzroy. That didn't mean she didn't feel the pressure.

She knew the importance of maintaining and forming alliances. Fitzroy might or might not have a successful reign as king. He seemed more interested in establishing how much more powerful than his allies he was. Henry, on the other hand, seemed to recognize strength in alliances. He was sincerely glad to throw a ball and welcome the new queen to his kingdom. Queen Maven could tell that by the warm greeting he gave her when she arrived. Some of her court, however, seemed more focused on the people in Henry's kingdom. That went especially for Rumple.

Rumple and Belle had danced many times together in private. This was their first time dancing in public, and they wanted to make the most of it. They tried to ignore all the eyes on them at first. They didn't pay attention to the whispers for a long time. Then, when they couldn't ignore it anymore, Belle kissed Rumple with everything in her.

He was as delighted as he would have been anytime they kissed, but his eyes held the question. He wondered why she'd chosen that moment to kiss him.

"If they're going to stare," she explained, "We may as well give them something to stare at."

Rumple knew what he looked like, covered in scales. It was part of the curse. He could use a glamour spell to look like a different person, but he couldn't make himself look the way he had before he'd become the Dark One.

"Then you honestly don't mind?"

Belle shook her head and told him "I love you. That isn't going to change even if that curse would make you grow fur and fangs or something."

"It's more than just what I look like," he told her as they continued to dance. "It shows what I am on the inside."

Belle studied him a moment.

"Rumple, could you put a permanent sticking spell on something for me?"

"Of course," he answered. "Why?"

"Because I want you to stick that mirror I showed you where you're sure to see it everyday."

He understood the message, and kissed her back. He had no idea why she didn't see him as a monster, but he decided not to question it.

Even though Belle had a brilliant solution for people staring at Rumple, he still much preferred the quiet times he could spend with her and Henry as a family. They were having a private meal together one afternoon when Rumple found himself watching his grandson closely. Henry was spreading some bread with a good amount of pumpkin butter. He added some extra cinnamon, took a bite, and noticed Rumple watching him. That was when Rumple realized what he'd been doing.

"I was just remembering your father," Rumple explained. "His favorite food was pumpkin. Watching you just made me think of that."

Henry sat the sandwich back on his plate and looked at Rumple sadly.

"Tell me something real about him," Henry requested. "Something that makes him human. All I've ever heard is what a hero he was. I need to know he wasn't just some legend in a story."

Rumple had grown up in the shadow of his father's reputation. Everyone had expected him to be a coward like Malcolm. Henry had the opposite problem. It wasn't enough to be a good king. He was expected to be a hero. Even if his people didn't expect it of him, he expected it of himself. Paternal instincts took over, and Rumple went over to Henry and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry didn't flinch away.

"You don't have to be your father, Henry. No one is asking you to be. And he was a hero, and one of the two bravest people I ever knew." He glanced at Belle, confirming she was the other. "That doesn't mean he wasn't human." He smiled in memory. "He could be stubborn and hot headed. More than once he acted without thinking. But I can't remember anything he ever did that wasn't motivated by love. If you want to follow in his footsteps, just follow that."

It seemed strange advice from the Dark One, but Henry could tell how deeply he meant that.

"You two must have been so close once," Henry said. "What happened between you that you were separated?"

Rumple looked away before turning back to face Henry.

"Most people have regrets. It's like those regrets are woven into a cloak they wear for their whole lives. Mine is heavier than most. And for me, my whole life means for eternity." Henry noticed that sing- song quality in his grandfather's voice was more muted. Henry wondered if it was more intense when he was trying to hide something. He felt that was the case. He listened as Rumple continued, knowing this was a rare moment when he opened up. Either by choice or because the feeling was simply too strong, he wasn't hiding his pain. "I let your father down. I made a mistake I couldn't undo even with all my power and after trying for three hundred years. Let's leave it at that."

This time, it was Henry putting a hand on Rumple's shoulder.

"If you did all you could to make up for it, then at least you don't have to regret not trying."

That was true, at least. And it wasn't all. Rumple still wasn't sure if Bae would have wanted him anywhere near Henry, but helping him was one more effort to make up for what he'd done. So far he was succeeding, and with each passing day he was coming to care about Henry more and more. Sometimes, at moments like this, he could believe Henry was starting to care in return.


	12. Chapter 12

There was much to advise Henry on. There were trade agreements with other countries. That was a major issue. Rumple was able to help Henry to get the most out of every deal, and soon the kingdom was doing better financially than ever before. When there were disagreements with other kingdoms, Rumple was able to guide Henry to the most diplomatic solutions possible. Henry had a warrior's heart, but he was willing to listen to his grandfather's advice.

"I've always preferred small weapons, you see," Rumple told him. "The needle. The pen. The fine point of the deal. They're often more effective than any sword." He smiled at Henry though. "You take after your father in that. He had a fighting spirit too. But it's important to know when to fight, and when it would only cost more than you'd gain."

"You talk like it's all the same as deal making," Henry observed.

"In many ways it is," Rumple told him. "It all comes down to knowing what you receive in exchange for the price you pay. Then you just have to decide if the price is worth it."

Henry pondered that, and said "You were cursed to save my father."

Rumple knew the implied question.

"I have no regrets over that. My regret is failing him when he trusted me to do the right thing. Saving his life, for as long as he had, was worth being cursed."

These days, Rumple wouldn't have actually said he felt cursed. He and Belle were together, and as happy as any couple could ever be. And there were times he could almost believe Henry actually loved him as much as any grandson loved his grandfather.

Between taking care of affairs of state, Rumple often told Henry more stories about Bae. He told how every single Yule, which also happened to be Rumple's birthday, Bae would wake him up bright and early. The sun wouldn't even be up yet, which was the whole point. A Yule morning simply could not pass without watching the sunrise together. Rumple told about the first time he ever held Bae, about how Bae had been gifted at drawing and had loved the stars. He told funny stories of when Bae had gotten into trouble the way any boy would, and tales of Bae's loyalty to his friend Morraine.

"Thank you," Henry told him one evening after they'd been talking a long time. "For the first time, it feels as if- as if he's still alive in some way."

Rumple smiled and answered "In some ways he is."

Part of Bae lived on in Henry. The more time they spent together, the more Rumple saw it in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were fewer and fewer whispers against Rumple. The kingdom was thriving, and it was clear Rumple had no intention of doing anything that would harm anyone. Or at least, for Henry's sake he wanted Henry's subjects to prosper. Fitzroy's kingdom, on the other hand, was not doing as well. There was talk of how him being the bastard son of king George, he was not entitled to take the throne.

Unlike Henry, Fitzroy lacked the support of his people. There was only one way he could think of to gain that, and that was to unite them against a common enemy. Queen Maven was the easiest target. As it was, Fitzroy didn't respect queens who ruled on their own. He didn't respect women in general, and was known to frequent brothels. There were rumors he had paid a few women to leave the kingdom after getting them pregnant, although his own mother had only been the king's mistress.

To add to Fitzroy's dislike, Queen Maven had not signed a trade agreement with him. The gold from King Midas had gone to help the people. There wasn't a large excess of that left. However, Maven's kingdom was still rich in other ways. It held valuable iron ore which could be made into fine weapons. Above all else, Fitzroy loved to show off his military. He loved promoting himself as a great military leader, despite having never been to war.

He had never even been trained as a knight the way Henry had. It wouldn't have mattered. He could never have lived by the knight's code of honor. Though more than one homeless soldier who had served under King George had come to Fitzroy for help, he had sent them away with nothing. Still he loved to claim he was a strong leader because of his army. Although King George had already nearly bankrupted the country paying for the finest swords and armor, Fitzroy still claimed they needed more.

Fitzroy had hoped to acquire them from Maven, but the queen was wise enough to know better than to deal with him. Not only had he failed to keep promises he'd made to his own people at his coronation, she knew he would not be honest with a woman. His response had been quick. He gave speeches about how Queen Maven was unfit to rule, and how she lacked the strength a king would have. He spoke of how great and powerful his kingdom was. He promised to bring it to glory. It stirred up support among the dull witted of his kingdom. The eagerly anticipated the greatness Fitzroy promised.

It was a question of time until Fitzroy declared war. He was always giving talks about how it was only right that his kingdom take what they needed to build a strong military. It was all for their own good of course, for the kingdom's safety. Never mind that they already had more weapons than their soldiers could use.

Queen Maven could tell what was coming, and sent a letter to the king she felt she could count on the most. King Henry was ruling his country well, and had welcomed her when she had visited his kingdom. She only hoped he would be willing to help her now.


	13. Chapter 13

There was no doubt Rumple and Henry were growing closer all the time. As their bond grew, a change slowly overcame Henry. As long as Rumple had known him, Henry had seemed so stiff and serious. There was almost no playfulness in him, and no joy in life. That was more than understandable. He had seen his grandparents murdered in front of him, and his mother had gone back to her own world. If she'd spared a thought for him, she'd never shown it.

Henry began to smile more, and to hold himself differently. He took his role as king seriously, and was as responsible a leader as he could be. Now though, he would joke more often. There were times he showed a bit of a sarcastic side. Rumple suspected it ran in the family.

Surprisingly, he could also have a bit of a romantic side. Rumple discovered that one day when he was watching Belle and Henry came up behind him. Belle had just been relaxing with what seemed to be a truly enthralling book . Rumple had been watching her from the doorway as if there was no more beautiful sight in the world. He would have said there wasn't. He was so absorbed in watching her that he was taken by surprise when Henry walked up behind him. And he was rarely taken by surprise.

Henry fought back a laugh seeing his grandfather jump slightly, and then motioned for him to follow him a ways down the hall.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Henry asked. Rumple nodded, and Henry smiled. Henry wasn't the only one who's outlook on life had changed. Rumple no longer carefully hid his heart.

"I was wondering," Henry said after a moment, "You never had a chance to marry her, have you?"

They'd had time, but it wasn't exactly easy to find someone to willing to conduct a wedding ceremony for the Dark One. What kind of wedding would it be anyway? Hardly the grand affair weddings usually were. It would almost serve as a reminder of how far they were from a normal couple. That didn't mean he wouldn't love to be married to Belle, to have her officially bound to him forever. But would she ever honestly want that?

After all this time, he'd almost stopped doubting that Belle loved him. She'd agreed to stay with him forever. Whenever they discussed his immortality, she assured him she knew what it meant and was braced for however long their future would be. The idea of being tied to him in an eternal marriage though-. He couldn't ask her to do that, especially when that nagging voice in his head spoke up.

 _Remember your father. Remember Milah. Remember Cora._

If he didn't ask, he wouldn't hear her answer no.

"What about if your curse was broken?" Henry persisted. That brought a sorrowful look to Rumple's eyes.

"I once promised your father that if there was a way to break it, I would. But even if True Love's Kiss would work-" It had started to work once, hadn't it? "I couldn't let it now."

"Why not?"

There was a stubbornness in Henry. Rumple would have attributed it to the Charming blood in him, but he was reminded more of Bae trying to save him from the curse than anything else. He giggled at how easily the comparison came to mind.

"That's your father in you again." He sighed, although Henry smiled at confirmation he had some of his father in him. "I told him once I needed the power to protect him. He told me if I didn't have the power he wouldn't need protecting. That isn't completely true, but I've made too many enemies as the Dark One. If I go back to being nothing but a crippled spinner, all of those enemies would see an easy chance for revenge." He wasn't worried about Hook. The last he'd heard, the pirate and Alice were content enough. It was unlikely the old feud would be restarted. But there were other, more powerful enemies he'd made.

"You're my grandfather," Henry reminded him. "Whether you have royal blood or not, you're a member of the royal family. You and Belle both are entitled to all the protection that means."

"But what if you and Belle are the ones they target?" Rumple asked.

That was as far as that discussion went, but that night as Belle lay snuggled against him, he asked "Belle, you- you really are happy? With me, I mean?"

Belle sighed and kissed him.

"Someday, Rumple. Someday I'll convince you to believe me when I tell you I love you, without that doubt that's stuck in your brain." She stroked his face. She never did flinch at the scales. "But we have time for that, however long it takes."

He kissed her back, smiling as he held her close. It was a beautiful moment of calm before a storm would threaten them. The next morning, Henry seemed preoccupied at breakfast. He barely touched his food, and the seriousness in his eyes could not have gone unnoticed.

"What's happened?" Rumple asked. Henry grimaced, and it was a sight Rumple hated to see. Henry had just started seeming like he had some happiness in his life again. The young king handed a letter to Rumple. When he read it, he grimaced as well. This was the last thing Henry needed.


	14. Chapter 14

Reading the letter, Rumple saw why Henry was upset. Queen Maven was asking for help against Fitzroy. He had declared war, and it was a question of time before he threatened Henry's kingdom too. The letter said how he was already using Henry's welcoming her for a visit as an excuse for war. Fitzroy was claiming anyone with a connection to the Dark One could not be trusted. He knew better than to directly attack Henry- yet. It was only a question of time though before he tried it.

"Seeking a war would be foolishness," Rumple said thoughtfully. "But it would also be foolish to turn your back on an ally."

Henry nodded and said "If I ignore Queen Maven's request for help, I have no right to expect help from an ally if I need it. Besides, her kingdom and mine have been on good terms for a long time. I'd rather avoid a war, but I'll have to take a stand on this."

"Yes, you will," Rumple agreed. "Are you afraid of Fitzroy's army?" He hoped Henry trusted him to protect him from any threat.

"No," Henry answered. "If you can end a war with Ogres with a wave of your hand, there isn't much Fitzroy's army could do. And there was a time when I wouldn't have minded just asking you to use your powers to defeat them."

"So what's changed?" Rumple asked.

"I have," Henry told him. "I don't look at you and see the Dark One anymore. Even if you weren't my grandfather, you're still a person, not a weapon for me to wield."

Rumple felt his very soul melt at that. Like Belle, Henry was learning to see past the title and image of the Dark One. He saw a person, his grandfather. There was a bond between them now that went beyond king and royal adviser. They were family, the only blood family either of them still had.

"Then as your grandfather, I have a responsibility to you. To protect you, the same as I had to your father." He didn't add "and to love you," since he wasn't certain yet how Henry would respond to that. He did love him though. The love that had started as an extension of his love for Bae had changed to loving Henry for his own sake. "I lost him. I won't lose anyone else in my family."

"So what do I do?" Henry asked. "How can I ask my people to fight in a battle for me if I'm not willing to fight myself? I can't just stay safe here while they go off to fight and die. The other alternative is-"

"Accepting help from your grandfather?" Rumple asked. "That is why I contacted you in the first place."

Henry smiled, and didn't try to talk Rumple out of helping him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumple was able to use his gift as a seer to know the best place to intercept Fitzroy's army before they could reach Maven's kingdom. He also knew when they would have to be there. Belle knew only the dagger could kill Rumple, so he was safe from anything Fitzroy's army could do. When he left, she still kissed him just the same as if he was going to be in danger.

"I'll see you soon," she told him.

"Of course you will," he told her, kissing her back. "You know there's only one thing that could destroy me." Before she could say "the dagger" he told her "Anything happening to you."

After one more kiss, he pulled away, and transported himself and Henry. They had no need of an army. Fitzroy and his army were nowhere to be seen yet, but the two of them knew it would not be long. When they came riding up, they were an impressive sight. They would have been intimidating to anyone who didn't have the Dark One on their side. Apparently Fitzroy hadn't expected to find Henry there facing him, especially not alone except for Rumple.

"You insult me, Henry," Fitzroy shouted. "You don't even see the need to bring an army against mine?"

"Some of us don't use our soldiers needlessly," Henry answered. "I don't need an army for this."

That was when Fitzroy took a good look at Rumple.

"You surprise me. Your grandparents knew to cage that monster. I never thought you'd work with him," Fitzroy said.

"Well, my grandparents on one side of the family. And some of us know real monsters when we see them," Henry told him. "This is your chance to stand down, before it's too late for you."

Fitzroy laughed.

"Even the Dark One can't take down a whole army, the finest in the realms no less!"

Apparently the army didn't agree. Most of them were shifting uneasily on their horses.

"It looks like your men disagree," Rumple said casually.

"If they don't attack they'll be arrested for treason!"

"Well that's a question they'll have to ask themselves. Would they rather be tried for treason, or spend their lives as slugs?" Rumplespoke as if addressing the men.

Apparently that was not a difficult question. None of them moved forward. Rumple giggled.

"I love it when people show signs of intelligence!" he cheered.

"They'll regret their choice, as soon as I take care of you!"

Fitzroy kicked his horse hard into a charge. Rumple would have used magic to keep him from hurting Henry, but there was no need. The horse did not appreciate being roughly handled, and reared up suddenly. Fitzroy fell from the saddle and landed with his head at an odd angle. He would never threaten anyone again.


	15. Chapter 15

No one mourned Fitzroy. He had no relatives left alive who were close enough to mourn him, and his subjects certainly didn't regret his loss. It took a search through genealogy records to find the next heir to that throne. In the end, a distant cousin of King George was found to be next in line.

Blythe had been known for his love of partying, but after he was crowned he showed an actual concern for his people. A fire broke out shortly after his coronation ceremony, the result of a careless baker leaving fire unattended. It had spread quickly, doing severe damage. Another king might have let others handle it. King Blythe had joined in the efforts, carrying buckets of water himself. A few weeks later, a thief had tried to steal from the royal treasury. Rather than be offended, Blythe had found the man's bungled efforts amusing and had let him off with a warning to pursue more honest work.

Soon Blythe's people saw he cared about their well being. He was slow to punish wrongs unless they were severe, and quick to help when needed. Henry and Maven both saw he would be no threat to them, and friendly relations proceeded. Rumple noticed relations were becoming even more friendly between Henry and Maven too. The queen was grateful for the help in preventing a war with Fitzroy, and he had invited her for another visit to his kingdom. When she came, she didn't hesitate to thank Rumple as well.

It was a relief that, for once, everything was peaceful. With any threat from Fitzroy gone, other things could be focused on. It had been a long time since Rumple had seen Jefferson. Now that he was back in touch, it was arranged that he would use his hat to establish inter- realm trade. Henry was a bit surprised to hear his grandfather had anything close to a friend given his reputation, but Jefferson seemed to see only the man behind the Dark One.

"If not for Rumple, I don't know what Grace and I would have done," Jefferson told Henry. "He kept us provided with all we needed and more."

Soon Rumple and Jefferson were talking about old times. It was strange but wonderful to see Rumple talking and joking with the other man. Henry and Belle were glad to see they weren't the only ones who cared about Rumple.

Though they hadn't expected it, they were soon to make another friend. Henry had never met Jiminy, but he had heard stories of him meeting his grandmother Snow and giving her advice. Now he came to visit the palace to ask one more favor.

"My friend Geppetto has been dead for months," he chirped sadly. "When I started helping him when he was a boy, when I first became a cricket, the Blue Fairy told me I would live long enough to take care of him his whole life. I've done that. I don't have much longer. I just wanted to ask that any favor his son Pinocchio asks be granted. He's going to need help."

It was clear the cricket didn't have much time. He was so weak he was having trouble standing.

"Why don't you look after him yourself?" Rumple asked.

"I've already lived an unnaturally long life. It's past my time," the cricket said. "I'm ready to go."

Jiminy was known to have a gentle, kind heart. He'd lived a long time, but that didn't men he should suddenly be aging rapidly and die now that Geppetto was gone. Rumple thought carefully about how to convince him to live. He made up an excuse he hoped would convince him.

"Very well, Dearie," Rumple told him. "I'll make sure to use my magic to help him. Just remember that all magic comes with a price. I'll have to make sure the puppet gives me something in return."

The cricket considered that for a moment. Pinocchio had made more than his share of foolish choices. If he felt the need to go to the Dark One and made a foolish deal, there were so many ways it could go wrong for him.

"If it means keeping Geppetto's son safe, I'll pay the price," Jiminy said. "So what's the price for lengthening my life?"

Honestly there was nothing Rumple needed just then. However, all magic came with a price. He couldn't leave it unpaid. Jiminy had nothing to offer, and truth be told Rumple didn't want to take anything from him.

"For now? Nothing. Let's just say you'll owe me at some point in the future. And you'll hardly be able to pay me back as you are." He snapped his fingers, and Jiminy stood there as a human, and the rapid aging that had plagued him was gone.

"You'd hardly be any use to me as a cricket." Rumple told him. "But you can transform back and forth whenever you like."

Jiminy smiled at him and said "Thank you." Rumple blinked in surprise at that. It wasn't often, if ever, that he was thanked.

Making Jiminy young again as well as giving him the ability to change back and forth between forms at will took a lot out of Rumple. All magic came with a price, and it was nearly impossible for a Dark One to pay the price themselves when they made a deal. He had lied about Jiminy owing him. The magic was demanding a price now. Good deeds went against the very nature of the curse, which darkened the hearts of all it infected. None had kept their humanity as long as Rumple. As pure as their hearts may have been to start with, it hadn't taken long for them to stop doing true good for others.

Rumple was a good actor, and able to hide how weak he felt from everyone except Belle and Henry. They knew him well enough to see the difference. He was too drained to even make an excuse for going to bed early, but no one said anything. Belle simply followed him quietly. When they were alone in their room, they held each other.

"You're all right?" Belle asked. He nodded.

"Just tired. I'll be fine."

He sat down on the bed, too tired to bother changing out of his clothes. He sat there seeming to debate it for a few moments before deciding it was best to just lay down. Belle lay beside him and held him. She knew Rumple didn't like what he was feeling now. He almost never felt tired, and only slept if he chose to. Being magically exhausted was a strange, frightening feeling for him.

His guard had to be down. There had been a time when he wouldn't have trusted anyone to be around him when he slept, even Belle. Now, it was comforting to know she was there with him. She kissed him before he drifted off to sleep, and the last thing he felt that night was her in his arms, and her arms around him.


	16. Chapter 16

Yule drew near. Everyone was feeling the excitement in the air. For the past seventeen years, Rumple and Belle had celebrated it alone. This was the first year they had anyone else to celebrate it with. Henry made sure the celebrations began bright and early. It was still dark when Henry woke them up, and they were half asleep.

"Happy Yule," he greeted them with a grin.

"The sun isn't even up," Belle yawned.

"That's the idea," Henry answered. Rumple knew then exactly why Henry couldn't wait to wake them up. It had been tradition with Bae, and Henry had decided to carry that tradition on as soon as he'd heard the stories. "I'll meet you downstairs, Grandpa. We could use some help with last minuet decorations after we watch the sunrise." He crossed his arms and looked serious. "Unless you would dare to oppose your king."

Rumple magically sent a pillow flying after him, laughing as much as Henry was as Henry headed out of the room.

"I should never have told him how his father used to do that," Rumple complained. He couldn't hide his smile.

"You know you're glad he did it," Belle told him. She kissed him and sat up. "Now come on. We don't want to disappoint Henry."

Rumple had magically changed their clothes before he stopped a moment, looking towards where Henry had gone.

"He called me Grandpa, not Grandfather. That's the first time he's ever called me that. It's the first time I've ever seen any sign of playfulness in him too. For as long as I've known him, he's been so serious."

Belle smiled at him. "He's come to love you. You've helped him heal from what he's lost."

Rumple fought back a happy tear at the feeling of family. Henry had helped heal him as well.

With it being a holiday, it was only natural that Belle be excited, but there was something about how she was acting that went beyond that. When they came to the main hall, Rumple saw why. It was beautifully decorated, but they weren't Yule decorations. Three places had been set at one end of the table. At the other were gifts for him.

"Happy birthday, Grandpa," Henry said, and for the first time Rumple and his grandson shared a hug.

The morning was spent as a quiet family celebration, watching the sun rise before sharing breakfast and cake and exchanging gifts. Then the celebrations for everyone in the castle began. It was a wonderful start to the holiday, but Rumple wondered if Henry was looking even more forward to the last day of Yule, when Queen Maven would be there. Henry had already sent her a lovely necklace and bracelet set as a gift. Rumple wondered if it was more than a friendly gesture.

Other monarchs sent each other gifts this time of year, and Henry nearly dismissed the gift from Queen Merida. It looked like an ordinary bottle of ale. Then he read the note. The ale was magic, and when poured on a grave could allow someone to speak to whoever was buried there. Henry stared at it in wonder for a moment. He'd lost his maternal grandparents and his father. He could speak to them, at least for a few moments. He looked at Rumple with a smile.

"We can talk to my dad together. I can meet him, and you can tell him all the things you wanted to."

It was something Rumple had long feared and hoped for. He would have traded anything for even a single moment to tell Bae how much he loved him and how sorry he was. At the same time, he didn't know if he could face the hatred he was sure Bae must have gone to his grave feeling for him. How could Bae ever forgive him for what he'd done? And how would Henry feel about him once he learned the whole story?

Yet this was the only chance he would ever have to speak to Bae again. Unless someone killed him with the dagger, he was never going to move on to the afterlife to see Bae. Even if that happened, certainly his soul would never make it to where Bae was. It was now or never. He nodded at Henry. The celebrations had quieted for the evening, and what better day to spend time as a family?

"Let's go talk to him."


	17. Chapter 17

Grandfather and grandson went to the place where Bae was buried. Enough snow had fallen to cover the writing on the stone. Rumple was glad. Whatever epitaph Bae had been buried under would not be worthy of him, and Rumple didn't know if he could bear to see what was written. He looked at Henry and nodded. Henry poured the ale on the grave, and they waited for Bae to appear.

The man that appeared had dark hair like Bae, but that was where any similarities ended. Whoever it was looked surprised to see Henry and Rumple. He was surprise to find himself among the living too.

"Wha- who are you?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Rumple asked in return. He looked at Henry, who was just as confused. The ale only summoned whoever was buried in the grave it was poured on. This was supposed to be Bae's grave.

"Jonathan," the man answered, sounding frightened. His eyes were on Rumple. Apparently he knew who the Dark One was.

"You died in a fire?" Henry prompted. Jonathan shook his head.

"I don't know anything about any fire. I was killed by a witch."

Rumple and Henry looked at each other. A witch?

"Your bones were taken from a house that burned down on palace grounds. A servant's quarters," Henry told him. "My father died in that fire making sure that entire family lived. They never said anyone else died in the fire. Only one set of bones was ever recovered. My father never came out of that building. His bones have to be the ones buried here."

"I don't know about any fire," Jonathan said again. "When I died, the green skinned witch came-"

"Green skinned?" Rumple asked in sheer horror. He knew that could only be one person.

"Yes. She asked me if I remembered woman named Cora. When I said barely, she said 'Hello Papa," and blasted me. If she set fire to anything after that, I never knew it."

Then Jonathan disappeared again. Rumple looked at Henry, and had to be sure of one thing.

"No one else was in that building? No one else could have been killed in the fire that killed Bae?"

"No," Henry told him. "There was no one else in there. They all verified everyone got out safely except for him. He was trapped, and the roof caved in before anyone could save him. It doesn't make any sense. If we buried Jonathan's bones thinking them were his, where's my father's body? How could another body be there?"

"Zelena," Rumple snarled the name.

"Who's Zelena?" Henry asked, but Rumple had already disappeared. Henry could only guess he'd gone to the part of the castle he'd shared with Belle since he'd arrived. Chasing after him, Henry found his grandfather standing over a blank globe. The dagger was in Rumple's hand, the only thing that could draw blood from him. Rumple looked like he'd lost any hold on sanity, but there was a light of hope in his eyes Henry had never seen before.

"Grandpa, what's happening?"

"This globe will show anyone who shares my bloodline when a drop of my blood hits it," Rumple explained.

"And I'm the only one who shares your blood," Henry understood. "Unless my father is alive. And- he has to be, doesn't he? There was no body. He has to be somewhere. And if this witch-"

"Zelena," Rumple confirmed. "Yes, she could have started that fire. She could have taken him and left Jonathan's body in it's place. Being burned down to bones, who would know the difference?"

"But why?" Henry asked. "Why would she have anything against him?"

"Against me," Rumple clarified. "I taught both her and her sister all they knew. Zelena was always insane with jealousy. She could never stand anyone else being first in anything." Avoiding going into the full story, he explained "Her sister was the better student. She became obsessed with proving I was wrong to think that. This is her revenge."

"So she took it out on him?" Henry was sickened at the thought. "So she might have killed him later, or-?"

"I don't know," Rumple said. "Not just yet." It had been seventeen years. Would Zelena have kept him alive all that time? If she had, what state was he in? He might have been tortured into madness, or any number of things. Rumple could handle that, as long as Bae was alive. He could solve any other problem. Where there was life there was hope.

Rumple hesitated a split second. If this only confirmed Bae was dead, he didn't know if he could survive that. Not now that he'd come so close to getting him back. What if he only lost him all over again, after everything? He'd found Belle alive after believing she was dead. Could he dare to believe Bae was alive too? But he had to know. At the very least, if Bae was truly dead, he would avenge him.

Taking the dagger, Rumple made a small slit on his finger. The drop of blood hit the globe. A dot formed to show where Henry was. A second dot appeared. Rumple nearly crumbled, shaking and sobbing tears of joy. Bae was alive!


	18. Chapter 18

"He's alive?" Henry asked in excitement. "That means he has to be alive right? So what are we waiting for?"

"We?" Rumple looked at Henry. "No no no. You're staying here. Unless she gets her hands on my dagger, there's nothing Zelena can do to me. That can't be said for you. If you come, you'll only be a weapon Zelena can use against me, and against your father."

This was one time Rumple was dismayed to see so much of Bae in Henry. He was stubborn, and there was no way he was going to stay safely at home while his father was in danger. Rumple could see the determination in him.

"We're wasting time," Henry said with forced calm. "I'm coming now, or following after. I've seen the location on the globe. I can follow."

"Or I could simply freeze you until I get back."

"You won't," Henry answered. He knew he was right. That was when Rumple thought of a memory he hadn't thought of since he'd been told Bae was dead.

 _A boy- a young boy will lead you to him. But beware, Rumplestilskin. For that boy is more than he appears...The boy will be your undoing._

Henry had to be that boy. If he hadn't come to help Henry, Rumple would never have known Bae was alive. Henry had lead him back to Bae. And now- somehow Henry would be responsible for his undoing.

Rumple couldn't believe for a moment that Henry would intentionally hurt him. It would have seemed impossible not all that long ago, especially since Henry had pointed a sword at him the first time they'd met. But he would have trusted Henry completely now. The only way he could interpret the prophesy was that he would somehow sacrifice himself for Henry.

If that was the case, he decided, so be it. The alternative- letting Henry die in order to save himself- was unthinkable. This was his grandson, someone he loved. Furthermore, when the Seer had first told him the prophesy, it had somehow felt inevitable. Even at the times he'd planned to avoid his fate somehow, part of him had known he couldn't. If this was a fate he could not avoid, at least his last act would be to save Bae and reunite him and Henry.

"All right then. But you listen to me. If I say run, you run. If I say hide, you hide. If I say you and your father go on without me for whatever reason, that's what you do. Promise me."

The last condition seemed to concern Henry the most. The last thing he wanted was for any other member of his family to be lost. If it was what allowed him to come without farther argument though, he'd agree.

"All right, Grandpa. But I don't believe we need to worry about that. We're coming back home, as a family."

Rumple wasn't so sure, but as long as Bae and Henry were both safe, it didn't matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae had long ago lost track of how long he'd been Zelena's prisoner. How many years had it been? Had his son been born? Somehow he was sure the baby Emma was carrying was a boy. Were the baby and Emma safe? Then he reminded himself the baby would not be a baby anymore. Gods, they all believed he was dead. That green bitch had made sure of that. Bae would never forget her telling him that his father may reach the Land without Magic someday, but it would do him no good. She intended to be sure Rumple would never find him.

In the time he'd been her prisoner, Bae had gotten somewhat good at judging when Zelena would show up for one of her oh so delightful chats with him. He had no way to mark the passage of time, but he was able to judge the time between visits. Sure enough, in she came to the room she'd kept him locked in for- had it been months now? She'd moved him several times. She was in a dress that showed more of her than Bae ever wanted to see,

"Poor Baelfire," Zelena said, trying to sound seductive as she came closer. "You know, there's no reason it has to be like this. We could be quite close."

"In your dreams and my nightmares, lady," Bae told her as she tipped his head to make him look at her. She brought his face closer for a kiss. Without even blinking he spit directly in her face. She shoved him back.

"You're a brave one, daring to act that way with the Wicked Witch of the West. Your father was always a sarcastic one too. I hope you have more sense than he had. If he'd chosen me you'd have been reunited long ago."

"Yeah you might want to change the first letter in 'witch.' It would suit you better with a b in front." She looked ready to cast a curse at him, but he started to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny?" she snarled.

"I was just remembering the time my Papa turned a man into a snail and crushed him, all over me scraping my knee. How much worse is he going to do to you?" he said, still laughing. "Oh I'm going to enjoy watching that!"

Zelena smiled a self confident, revolting smile.

"Your father believes you're dead."

"He'll find out the truth." Bae somehow felt certain of that.

"So let him," she shrugged. "Wicked always wins anyway. I'll be back later. Maybe you'll be in a more receptive mood then. I hope so- unless you want something to happen to your son."

Bae winced as she walked away, and sent a silent plea he wished his father could hear.

 _Papa please, whatever it takes, protect him Don't let anything happen to my boy. And somehow I'm going to get back to my family, no matter what it takes._


	19. Chapter 19

It was easy enough to see something was wrong when Rumple told Belle where he was going. His unrestrained joy at learning Bae was alive was palpable. Belle was thrilled for him. She could only imagine what it was for him to learn the son he'd believed was dead for so long was alive. She couldn't help noticing the fearful, sad look in his eyes.

"Bae will be fine now," she reassured him. "He's alive, and you're going to bring him home."

He nodded and answered "No matter what." And he would. That much he was certain of. He wasn't so sure of what else would happen. He wished seeing the future was always useful. There were times when it was. Without that ability, he would not have been able to save Belle. Now though, he only knew part of what the Seer had told him had come to pass. Henry had lead him to Bae. How that would bring about his undoing, he didn't know. It was possible he was seeing Belle for the last time.

"I'll see you soon," Belle told him, and kissed him. How he longed to give in completely to that kiss now! To believe in their love and let it break the curse. He couldn't though. Not now. A mortal man with no powers, crippled no less, against Zelena, would have no chance. He pulled away, struggling to cling to hope he'd see her again. He'd thought before it was goodbye forever, and had been wrong. "And I can't wait to meet Bae."

Rumple smiled and kissed her once more before he and Henry left, with Rumple transporting them magically to where Zelena was keeping Bae captive. Subtlety had never been a strong point of Zelena's. Now Rumple and Henry found themselves standing in front of a castle that wasn't like anything either of them had seen. It resembled Regina's castle, but seemed to be made of pure emeralds.

"She isn't exactly trying to hide, is she?" Henry asked.

"She's never felt like she had to," Rumple told him. "She was fond of saying 'Wicked always wins.' She's so set on always having more than anyone else, of course she has to make the grandest castle she can. She's not too stupid to have at least some defenses in place though."

No sooner had Rumple warned Henry of that than a swarm of something came flying at them. At first they looked like some strange bats. Then they came closer, and Rumple and Henry could see they were monkeys. They flew closer, ready to bite and claw, but they weren't much of a challenge to Rumple. He was able to freeze them mid flight.

"That was one of her favorite spells," Rumple commented. "Transforming people into flying monkeys. We'll worry about them later." There way a new fighting gleam in Rumple's eyes. "We'll have more obstacles before we can get inside, but once we do-" Oh he had so many ideas for what he was going to do to Zelena! He hoped the first ones didn't kill her. The others wouldn't be as much fun to do to a dead person.

As they came closer to the castle, red flowers bloomed. Rumple, as the Dark One, was immune to the poppies' power, but Henry was not. Henry's eyes had only barely begun to flicker closed before Rumple used a spell to cause snow to fall over the poppies, making them wilt. Henry immediately felt entirely awake again, and looked at him guiltily.

"I'm really not being any help to you, am I?"

"You may be yet, depending on what's in that castle," Rumple told him. "And I can't blame you for wanting to help your father."

Neither of them said anything more as they walked on. Rumple could have transported them closer, but any magical barriers were better found out this way. Transporting into them wouldn't do anyone any good. Rumple was alert for any warning signs, but Zelena didn't seem to have anything else planned outside the castle.

The door was the only thing blocking their way now, but it would not be a simple matter of opening it. It was magically sealed, and after examining it, Rumple realized what he needed to do.

"She truly is sick," he said in disgust.

"Why? How do we open it?" Henry asked.

"Blood. A drop of blood falling on the lock will open it. Zelena herself doesn't have to do that since it's her spell, but it's one more safeguard against me. She must have guessed I'd find out Bae is alive eventually. There's only one thing that can make me bleed."

"The dagger," Henry understood. "And it can control you. She's hoping to get it. It's win win for her. She figured either everyone believes my father is dead, or you learn the truth and she has a chance at the dagger."

"I didn't bring it with me. I wasn't taking a chance of having it anywhere near her," Rumple told him. "She must have hoped that if I ever found Bae, she could force or trick me into giving her the dagger in exchange for his freedom."

"It's a good thing I'm here after all then," Henry said. He had a knife on him, and made a cut in his palm just big enough to draw blood before Rumple could tell him not to. He let the blood fall on the lock, and the door opened. "No need for the dagger."

Rumple immediately healed Henry's hand, and looked at him gratefully. They had gone from Henry only barely trusting him to the two of them working together to bring Bae home.

"Your father is going to be so proud of the man you are when he meets you," Rumple told him. Together, grandfather and grandson stepped inside to face Zelena and rescue Bae.


	20. Chapter 20

To cast a locating spell, an item belonging to the person being searched for was needed. The globe had shown a close enough location to know Bae was somewhere in that castle. Finding that exact room would have been harder. Luckily, Rumple had always kept a shawl that he'd given Bae. With a simple spell, the shawl began to move. Rumple and Henry followed it, always on the lookout for some sort of trap Zelena has set.

They found the first of them on the stairs. They were halfway up the tower Bae had to be in. Henry was a few steps behind Rumple when the stairs vanished beneath him. Rumple had been ready for such a trick, and levitated Henry before he could fall more than a few inches. In a cloud of smoke they disappeared, reappearing at the top of the stairs. Henry looked slightly shaken, but was unharmed.

"Does that mean she knows we're here?" Henry asked.

"That trap was probably there before, but I'm sure she knows by now," Rumple answered.

"Will she hurt him before we can get to him?"

It was a terrifying thought, knowing they were there, Zelena could kill Bae before they could ever reach him. Rumple wouldn't have put it past her, to let her find Ba just at the moment she killed him.

"We're close enough that she won't get the chance." He hoped that was true. The shawl continued floating on ahead of them. The tower was large for the size of the castle it was part of, but within moments the shawl stopped in front of a door that Bae had to be behind. Rumple couldn't be sure what else was behind it. That didn't matter. After so long, after all those years planning to find him, of believing he was dead, he was only a few feet away from his son. He paused only long enough to tell Henry to stay behind him, and opened the door.

A wind of flames shot at them. Had Henry been in front of Rumple, he would have been blasted. Rumple was able to make the flames disappear before they could do any harm. With them gone, Rumple could see clearly into the room. Zelena was standing there, where she'd obviously just sent the flame. She had sickening smile on her face, but Rumple barely noticed that. His eyes were focused behind her.

There was Bae. He'd been lying down, but his eye were open and alert even after all he'd been through. Seeing that is ordeal was finally over, that his papa was there, he made it to his feet. He had no doubts how this would end. If Zelena was afraid though, she didn't show it. She didn't even make a move to fight. Not yet. She decided to go with taunting first.

"I had honestly thought it would take you longer to find us, Rumple," she told him. "It's been what, seventeen or eighteen years since we last saw each other? And three hundred years since you last saw Bae? But then, if it's taken you that long to find him, you can't have been looking too hard."

"I only stopped trying to reach him when I believed he was dead, something you saw to," Rumple told her. She ignored him, and looked at Henry.

"Well well, the young King Henry. This is an unexpected honor."

At her words, Bae's eyes widened. He hadn't heard enough from the world beyond Zelena's castle to know that his son was now king. He didn't know how much time had passed. Zelena had never even let him know Henry's name. But even if Bae hadn't seen that Henry had inherited Rumple's eyes, he would have known Rumple wouldn't be working with any other king. Not at rescuing him.

"My son?" Bae asked, but it wasn't honestly a question. Henry nodded and would have spoken to him, but Zelena spoke first.

"My, my, my, how touching, Rumple. Seeing you so close with your grandson. I'm guessing you never told him the whole story of how Baelfire was lost, how you promised him you would go with him to the land without magic. How you chose the dagger over-"

"That's enough!" The shout came from Henry, not Rumple. Rumple hadn't expected Henry to stand up for him, especially now. He'd thought if Henry ever knew the whole story he would turn on him. This was one time he was wrong. With all the authority of a king, Henry spoke. "I don't have to know the whole story. I know my grandpa did all he could to make up for it. I know he's helped me and my kingdom. I'm not turning against him now."

"Well then," Zelena said with a laugh, "It looks like the family that fights together dies together."

She cast a spell at Rumple, knowing she couldn't kill him without the dagger. But there was a fate for him so much worse than death, watching his family die and knowing that he had no hope of ever rejoining them. While Rumple was distracted just long enough to deflect the spell, she went to aim a spell at Henry.

She had the chance to be quick. Henry was directly behind Rumple. But Bae had spent time surviving as a thief before he'd met the Darlings. He'd had to perfect skills of stealing and fighting to survive on Neverland. He knew how to get that amulet that held Zelena's power away from her without her feeling it. It was his best chance of protecting Henry, or it would have been had the amulet not been enchanted. As soon as Bae grabbed the chain that held it around Zelena's neck he was forced to drop it.

"Or maybe I'll take care of you first," Zelena declared with a snarl. That was Rumple's chance. Before Zelena could cast a spell, Rumple blasted her flat on her back.

"You're never going to hurt my son again you bitch," he snarled. "Or anyone else."

That was when Bae stepped forward and put hand on his papa. For a moment, Rumple thought Bae might ask for mercy for her. Instead, he told him "Knowing you this could get messy. No point in having blood all over your jacket."

Rumple smiled at him. Through some miracle, Bae had survived for years under Zelen's cruelty. Now, Zelena was going to pay. For the first time since Rumple and Henry had arrived, she actually looked afraid as Rumple handed Bae his jacket.

"Oh I have so many ideas of what to do with you, Dearie," Rumple told her. "The only problem is which to do first. So I think-" he paused with a smirk. "I think I'll put you through all the tortures you've done to others through the years."

He took out a dream catcher to look into the memories of all she had done. This was going to take some time.


	21. Chapter 21

No one except Zelena wanted to spend any more time than necessary at her castle, but no one except Zelena was in any hurry to stop her suffering either. Thanks to magic, there was no need to choose between leaving soon and dispensing justice. In what was only a few moments as far as Rumple and his family were concerned, it felt like several eternities had passed to Zelena. Rumple made sure every memory of suffering in the dream catcher became hers, with her feeling it as her own victims.

Everything she had ever done to others, she felt now. Rumple had reasoned the best justice would be a punishment that fit the crime. Whatever pain she felt now would be no worse than what she'd done to others. Unfortunately for her, she had caused others enough pain to drive her to insanity many times over. By the time she had experienced everything she'd put her victims through, she had stopped screaming. She simply had an insane look on her face. The only sounds she made were impossible to make any sense out of.

There was no more punishment to be dealt in that lifetime. She was beyond feeling any more pain, and the only justice remaining to be done waited for Zelena in the afterlife. Rumple sent her there, crushing her heart and reducing her body to ashes.

Zelena had learned magic he had never taught her, and mixed it with his lessons. Rumple knew her ashes would have to be destroyed as a precaution. He conjured a vial, putting Zelena's ashes in them and adding liquid from another vial. He'd just finished sealing it when he saw the glow from the green amulet that had hung around Zelena's neck. While that amulet existed, there was no way Zelena would be truly dead.

Magically, it would be protected. The dagger, however, could cut through any magic. Rumple summoned the dagger, and drove it through the green stone. It seemed to ooze a black tar before turning clear. Now Zelena could never return to harm Bae or anyone else Rumple loved. His family was safe, and together at last.

He turned to Bae, but couldn't smile. Bae looked unsteady and for a moment, and a look of pain from years of suffering under Zelena crossed his face. Rumple would have magically healed him, but as Henry touched Bae a look of relief crossed his face.

"You're all right?" Rumple asked fearfully, but Bae nodded.

"I just need to get home," he answered. Then he smiled. "I knew you'd find me sooner or later." He paused. "I did doubt, for a time."

Rumple couldn't look Bae in the eye, and his voice shook as he spoke.

"I know it's little consolation. I just want you to know that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space, every waking moment, I've been looking for you." His voice caught. "And now that I've finally found you, after years thinking you were dead and there was no way I'd ever see you again-" He reached out towards his son in a way that asked permission to embrace him.

"I was angry at you for a long time," Bae said quietly, and Rumple pulled away.

"I know," Rumple said in a whisper. He looked away. "All I can do is ask you to forgive me." He didn't look in Bae's direction, but he felt Bae put his arms around him. In a heartbeat Rumple's arms were around Bae too. "I'm so sorry, son. I'm so sorry Bae."

Any outward signs that Rumple was the Dark One were not noticeable in that moment. There was simply a father, wracked with emotion at being reunited with his son.

"I forgive you," Bae told him. "I forgive you, Papa."

The two hugged for a long time. There was so much to say, but it needed no words. Henry stood back, smiling as he watched them. He'd been right to trust his grandfather. Anyone watching the scene would have never been able to doubt the man Rumple truly was. When Rumple and Bae pulled apart, they smiled at Henry and soon he was included in the hug.

"Nice to finally meet you Henry," Bae told him, grinning at him. "I'm just sorry it took so long."

"It's hardly your fault," Henry told him, smiling too. "Let's finally get you home."

As the three were about to begin their journey home, Bae looked at Rumple and said "I don't even know exactly how much time has passed. What day is this?"

"The first day of Yule," Rumple told him. "Seventeen years after the fire when Zelena took you."

Bae smiled hearing the date.

"Happy birthday, Papa."

Happy tears filled Rumple's eyes. There was no gift he could ever receive that would equal having his son back.


	22. Chapter 22

It would be expected for Bae to want to sleep or get a good meal or take a long hot bath after his ordeal, but he was too focused on learning all that had happened since he'd been away. The journey home was only paused long enough to return the flying monkeys to their natural human forms. Two of them, Anson and Efrain, had been allies of Zelena's. They were still devoted to her, even with her being dead, and Rumple thought it safest to turn them back into monkeys, without wings this time.

Other than that, the rest of the way home was filled with questions until Rumple transported them. Bae wanted to know how Henry and Rumple had finally met, and was grateful Rumple had been helping him to come into his own as king. Bae knew though that Henry would not be king if any other members of the royal family were left alive. That lead to a hard question.

"Where's your mother, Henry?" Bae asked. Rumple and Henry both avoided meeting Bae's eyes. "She isn't-"

"She left," Henry said bitterly, and ended up telling Bae the whole story, how Emma had not even believed this world real, and had left with another realm's version of the Evil Queen after the deaths of Snow and David.

"She left you? After you'd just witnessed the King and Queen being murdered? Emma didn't even stop to think how something like that would affect you? Or that you'd be left ruling the kingdom?"

Knowing that sickened Bae to the core. How could Emma do such a thing to their son, leaving him alone in the world?

"She doesn't see any of this as real." Henry hated to tell him that, but it was the simple truth.

"Everything we shared together-" Bae said quietly, his eyes on his son. "And she acts like you don't even exist to her. If she really was from some other parallel realm, I understand her wanting to go home, but she could have at least said goodbye to you."

"I'm sorry, son," Rumple told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bae managed a smile.

"I'm glad you were there for Henry, Papa."

Rumple transported them home, and then it was time for Bae to tell all that had happened to him. The years with Zelena were, mercifully, mostly a blur. Bae skipped over what he did remember of it. Zelena had kept him sedated most of the time, and his mind had blocked out much of the rest. What he did remember made Rumple want to kill Zelena all over again.

It was a relief to hear some of the time since he'd left had been pleasant for Bae. He spoke with great affection for the Darlings. His time with them had been all too short before he'd had let Pan's shadow take him to Neverland in order to save them. He'd finally managed to escape, making his way back to the Enchanted Forest. He'd traveled along for some time before meeting Emma.

"It was- well for me it was love at first sight," Bae said. Henry smiled hearing that, but grimaced realizing his mother must have never felt the same way. "When we found out we were going to have you, Henry, I thought life would be perfect. Then there was that fire. I didn't know how I'd get out when the roof started to cave in. Then I was transported to Zelena's castle. You know the rest."

"If I'd known sooner, I never would have let you go through a second of that," Rumple told him.

"Where were you, anyway?" Bae asked. "Usually there are so many stories about the Dark One. Then when I came back, there was nothing. No word of you for years."

So Rumple explained about how he'd planned and worked for all those years, hoping to be taken to the land without magic. He explained bout being in the dungeons for years, and how he'd planned to be exactly where he needed to be when the curse that would have taken everyone to the Land Without Magic was supposed to be cast.

"You were in the dungeons all that time?" Bae was livid. "You were right on the castle grounds and they never told me!"

"If they had-" Rumple hesitated. "I wondered about that, after I'd heard you and the princess had had a son. I wondered if you had been told where I was, if perhaps you wanted nothing more to do with me. And after I was told you were dead, I thought you'd want me to stay away from Henry."

"I might not have spoken to you right away," Bae answered honestly. "But I wouldn't have let you be left in there, and I'd have talked to you sooner or later. And I'm glad at least one family member chose to be in his life."

There was such bitterness in Bae's voice, and he might have sank into bitterness for the rest of the day if a sweet, relieved voice hadn't been heard just then.

"Rumple?"

Everyone turned to see Belle. There was such look of joy on her face at seeing Rumple, and when he took her in his arms she kissed him so passionately. There was such a look of relief in her eyes that he was home safe. No one could have doubted how much they loved each other. Bae looked at them in astonishment. Belle took a good look at him then.

"Rumple is this him? This is your son?"

Rumple nodded proudly. Bae still looked shocked.

"There's something you haven't told me yet," he commented in a way that asked for details.

"Bae," Rumple introduced them, "This is Belle. Lady Belle of Avonlea."

"And I'm thinking soon to be your new mother and my new grandmother," Henry whispered, deliberately loud enough to be overheard. Rumple shot him an annoyed look. Bae stared for a moment, as if the idea of his father being in love couldn't quite work it's way into his mind. For her part, Belle was stunned a moment at the reminder that Rumple was in fact centuries old and had a son who looked near her own age. After a moment though, she merely smiled at Bae and told him "You can just call me Belle, for now anyway."

The way she said it implied she would certainly have no objections when Rumple did finally ask her to marry him. Of course, at Bae's age no one expected him to think of Belle as his new mother. That didn't subtract from the feeling of family.

Everyone Rumple loved was finally safe and together. Bae had noticed that his papa didn't seem like the Dark One anymore, even if he still looked the part. He seemed more like the papa he remembered. It was clear loving Belle and Henry, and never giving up on finding him, had helped him remember he wasn't the monster people said he was. The past would always hold scars, for all of them. Together though, the healing could begin.


	23. Chapter 23

The Yule celebrations would continue for the next eleven days. Naturally there was extra celebrating at the news that the brave Sir Balefire had been found alive after so many years. He'd made a quick recovery after returning home. That had seemed miraculous fast considering he'd suffered for years, and it appeared to Rumple that Bae seemed to regain his strength after Henry had touched him for the first time.

He had learned years before that his mother was the Black Fairy. Otherwise, Rumple would have thought there was no magic in his family's bloodlines. Of course he knew what his father had become, but that was thanks to using the magic of Neverland. Malcolm had no magic of his own. He'd always believed he had no magic either, that his mother's magic had not been passed down through the family.

It was clear that Henry at least had healing magic on the last night of Yule. The concluding celebration was a ball, and everyone was enjoying a lively dance. Rumple and Belle stopped only briefly for kisses under the mistletoe. Henry was dancing with Queen Maven when the heel of her shoe broke, causing her to take a misstep and nearly fall.

"Are you all right?" Henry asked in alarm. He'd seen her wince as he helped her to a chair.

"No. I think I twisted my ankle," she said with a groan.

"Here, let me see."

Henry reached to touch her ankle to see how bad it was, and a light formed in front of his hand. The light moved forward to surround Maven's ankle. When it faded, she gasped and stood up, amazed it was healed. Henry looked like he was in a state of shock.

"How did I do that?" Henry asked after a moment.

"Magic," Rumple answered simply. He kept his voice calm as he came across the room to his grandson, Bae beside him already. "It turns out you have magic, Henry. I've wondered if you do ever since we found your father."

Bae understood.

"The first time you ever touched me, Henry," he told his son. "I felt the strongest I had since Zelena took me. I didn't realize it was magic, even thouh I should have recognized it, but I'm not surprised."

"You wanted to help your father," Maven told him, understanding too. "That was enough to awaken your magic. And when you wanted to help me now, you healed me without thinking."

It was a relief that Maven was so understanding. Magic was often treated with suspicion. People in Henry's kingdom still remembered the Evil Queen's rule. Yet the Snow Queen, Elsa of Arendelle, was loved and accepted. Henry wouldn't be the only monarch to be magically gifted.

"So I suppose now I just have to learn to do it with thinking," Henry answered. Rumple looked at Bae, seeking approval. Bae understood what he was asking and nodded.

"I'll teach you," Rumple offered.

Henry was thoughtful. The idea that he had any magical abilities wasn't something he'd ever considered. Reflecting on that now, he realized he honestly should have. His mother, after all, was the product of true love. Somehow though, he had a feeling that wasn't where his magic came from. And there was no one better to teach him than his grandfather.

"So when do we start?" Henry asked.

It was decided that the first lesson would be the next day. After the celebration, Rumple advised Henry get a good night's rest. Meanwhile, Rumple and Bae sat up talking.

"I always knew he'd be special, from the moment Emma told me she was pregnant." Bae's voice caught at the mention of Emma. That was a wound that could not be healed so easily.

"I wondered how you'd feel about him having magic, considering-" Rumple didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Papa it isn't your magic that bothered me," Bae told him. "I didn't want you to become someone who- just wasn't my Papa anymore. When I saw what the darkness was doing to you, it was like a stranger had taken your place. I thought the curse was the only thing giving you magic. Magic of your own would have been different." He thought about the change that had come over his Papa. Him too, really. For a time, he'd stopped seeing the good man Rumple was. He'd almost given up on him.

"Actually," he continued. "I'm surprised you're still so human. The darkness seemed to be making you worse by the day."

"Belle is to thank for that," Rumple said quietly. "Henry too." They'd treated him like a human being, not a monster. They'd reminded him of who he was. Bae was grateful his papa had found love and was close with Henry, but he wasn't so sure there wasn't something in his papa himself that kept that humanity intact. Now that they were close again, Bae was sure there was more to his papa than met the eye, in more ways than one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first lesson went better even than Rumple had expected. Perhaps it was his bloodlines. Perhaps it was his natural belief. They kept it simple, trying only a few spells. Rumple had Henry try repairing a cut in the leaf of a plant and helping one that had withered to bloom again. The results were encouraging.

"Even if your gifts are limited to healing, you're showing great potential," Rumple told him. "And you may have other abilities as well."

"Such as?" Henry asked.

"That remains to be seen. Anyway, enough for tonight. We'll let you practice those spells for now and learn something new when you've completely mastered them."

Henry nodded, and paused on his way out.

"Grandpa, I'd appreciate borrowing some books about magic, something to study ahead with."

Rumple looked at him with concern. It wouldn't be good if Henry tried a spell he wasn't ready for.

"Only to read," he told his grandson firmly. "I don't want you actually trying any spells without my supervision."

Henry agreed, and Rumple handed him a book that held basic spells. He hoped he wouldn't regret trusting Henry now.


	24. Chapter 24

Now that he'd discovered his magic, Henry was eager to test his limits. So far he could heal and know when someone was lying, but there were so many other gifts. He allowed himself to dream for a few moments of what he could do with magic. It wasn't that he craved power. He had complete authority as king, and he saw that as a chance to serve his people rather than be served.

What bothered Henry was his place in his family. His grandparents on one side had been beloved by the whole kingdom. There was no one who didn't see his father as a hero. His paternal grandfather had been the most powerful mage in existence for three centuries. Whether anyone gave him credit for it or not, he had ended the Ogre Wars. Henry's family was filled with heroes. He wanted to be one too, to really have earned his place in the family.

Paging through the book as he lay in bed, he found a likely spell. It was more advanced than anything Rumple would have let him try for months at least, he was sure. Yet wasn't it a commonly used magical spell? How often hadn't Henry seen a mage summon fire? A spell that commonly used couldn't be all that difficult. Henry walked over to the fireplace. It was chilly anyway.

Following the directions in the book, Henry felt a warmth in his hand. He smiled in anticipation. The magic was working! Then, instead of the tingle the book described while a flame was cradled in his hand, it felt like he'd stuck his hand in a fire. The fire wasn't cupped in his hand, it was in his flesh itself, and climbing up his arm! There was a pitcher of water on the nightstand, and Henry stuck his arm into it. That seemed to put the flames out, but he couldn't help yelling in pain.

When he pulled his arm back out of the water, one would have thought he'd been badly burned. This was beyond anything he was capable of healing on his own yet. He winced knowing he would have to ask his grandfather for help. There was no way this would heal on it's own though. Biting his lip against the pain and the shame of his failed attempt at magic, he went to find Rumple. He found both him and Bae talking in one of the castle drawing rooms. With three hundred years of separation, there was still so much to catch up on. When they both heard Henry approach, they looked up. It took less than a second for both to be at his side.

"Henry, what happened?" Bae gasped. His son may have been seventeen and king, but Bae was already acting as a protective parent.

"I-"

"Tried a spell you weren't ready for," Rumple understood immediately. "Henry I warned you against trying those spells yet!" His worry was taking the form of anger at the moment. Bae was angry himself.

"You lent him a book of spells he wasn't ready for yet?" Bae demanded.

"I know. I know. I should have known better. He's your son after all."

Bae would have asked what he meant by that, but both of them were thinking of reckless boy not yet fourteen. That boy had been willing to take on a group of soldiers as if they were nothing more than a group of schoolyard bullies.

"Here," Rumple offered. "Hold out your arm. And next time listen to me when I tell you you are not ready for certain spells."

Henry held his arm out, and Rumple saw where blisters had already burst. There was blood coming from those wounds. As gently as possible, he laid his hand on Henry, letting the magic flow to start the healing. Suddenly he felt magic flowing back from Henry to him. That was when something no one would have believed possible happened.

It was similar to the first time Belle had kissed him, when he had felt the Darkness being driven away. He looked at his hand where he was touching Henry. The scales were becoming normal skin again at the same time Henry's arm was healing. He didn't understand how, but the curse was breaking. The Darkness knew it, and was fighting back. It wanted Rumple to pull away, as he had when Belle had nearly broken the curse with their first kiss. For the first time in many years, he heard Zoso's voice in his head.

,

 _You'll regret it. Hold onto the power. You're worthless without it. You know that._

Yes, he did.

 _Despised by your village as a coward. Abhorred by Milah. Rejected as a suitor by Cora. Even your own father saw you for what you are. A weak, pathetic, spineless worm!_

By now Bae had realized what was happening, and put a hand on his papa's shoulder. Henry had realized too.

"Grandpa let the curse go! You can do this!"

 _You would be useless to him as an ordinary man, a cripple. Henry is a king. Do you think he would want anything to do with you if you were what you used to be?_

 _He's my grandson,_ Rumple answered the Darkness, but there was uncertainty in his thoughts. The Darkness knew that.

 _What does that matter? You know blood ties mean nothing. Your father should have taught you that._

Yet his family was there with him. It had been months now since Henry had looked at him as the Dark One instead of his grandpa. Bae was looking at him hopefully He had promised once that if there was way to give up the curse other than letting someone else take it, he would do it.

"You don't need it!" Bae told him.

 _You can't even walk on your own. What good are you to anyone?_

Rumple glanced at Henry's now healed arm. Without magic, he could never have healed that. Without magic he couldn't have had a chance against Fitzroy's army. But now Blythe ruled where Fitzroy once had. Henry was learning to heal for himself. Rumple could still teach him, even without doing magic himself.

For one last moment, the Darkness fought back. It reminded him of what it felt like to have power, to have magic. But Bae and Henry were both there.

 _There is magic in them,_ Rumple told the Darkness. _That is enough._

The last of the scales faded away as the last of Henry's burn healed. Rumple felt the change in his very blood, blood he shared with the grandson he let heal him. He felt lighter even as he felt his leg buckle, no longer holding him. Bae and Henry's arms were around him though, keeping him from falling. Henry looked proud, and Bae had happy tears in his eyes.

"You did it, Papa. You let yourself be freed."

Rumple was held by both of them. They were all too overwhelmed to speak any more. Then he looked up between them. There was Belle, staring at him. She must have been on her way to bed and seen the light in the room. She just kept looking at him, and Rumple realized she had never seen the real him before. She had never known what he looked like as an ordinary man.

He had never thought of himself as exactly handsome. Milah had never looked at him as if he were, and it had been clear enough Cora and Zelena had only ever been attracted to his power. Still though, what woman wouldn't prefer a normal looking man to someone covered in scales? He wished he could read what she was thinking, and then he realized she wasn't looking at his face. She was looking at his eyes, which, were once again a soft, gentle brown. It was Rumple who spoke first.

"You might at least say something, Dearie."

She didn't use words. She ran into his arms, kissing him with everything in her. For a moment Rumple felt something surge in him, almost like magic answering magic. That was impossible. He was nothing but an ordinary man now. With Belle kissing him like this though, he felt like the most important man in all the realms.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a shock for everyone to see the once all powerful Dark One as an ordinary man- a cripple at that. There were some old legends passed down of how he had become the Dark One, but anyone besides Bae or Hook who knew the truth was long dead. Even Hook had only ever heard rumors. The stories told now had been passed down for so many generations that there was little truth left in them. Few had known he was ever crippled.

At first, Rumple honestly expected that he would be openly mocked, the once mighty now powerless. He was still the grandfather of the king though. Much to his surprise, Henry still asked his advise on many issues.

"You offered to be my adviser as my grandfather, not as the Dark One," Henry reminded him. "You're still my grandpa. You still have the same advise to give."

As expected, Belle was overjoyed the curse had been lifted from the man she loved so much. Rumple still couldn't understand why she loved him. As the Dark One, he could never expected the love of anyone, especially someone like her. As the man he was without the curse? Milah had taught him well enough how women saw that man.

Yet when he found Belle in the library one day after the curse was broken, she looked at him with as much love as ever. Rumple gave her a soft smile, and noticed the book in her hand.

"The Tempest?" he asked. It was one he had picked up when he'd visited Dr. Jekyll's world.

"Have you read it?" Belle asked. She knew there were more books in the library he'd given her than she could read in a normal human lifetime, but then Rumple had lived much longer than that. She shouldn't have been surprised he'd read it, but she hadn't expected him to begin reciting. He spoke the lines so well it was if he was Prospero. No doubt he understood the play's main character.

"And now my charms are all o'erthrown. What strength I have's mine own," he smiled sadly at the way the line ended. "Which is most faint."

He didn't regret his choice, but he did miss the feel of magic. The Dark One's magic had never been his own, but having magic at all just felt so right.

"I'm not so sure it is faint," Belle told him. "You know who- well who your mother was." Rumple stiffened at the memory of the night he had first summoned his mother, the Black Fairy. He hadn't been able to get an answer from her the night he had contacted her when he'd asked why she had left him. That and his encounters with the Blue Fairy had left him with a hatred for fairies in general. He didn't want to admit he had Fae blood in him, but it was there whether he liked the fact or not. That should have meant he had magic of his own.

Bae had a feeling about that too, and spoke of it with Henry one day.

"I'm glad he isn't cursed any more, but it's hard seeing him rely on a cane," Henry told his father. "There's more broken about him than just his leg, but the curse can't be the only cure for that."

Bae was thoughtful a moment, then told Henry a story from when he was little.

"You know he made his living as a spinner and weaver. Wool has lanolin in it, and it's highly flammable. One day some wool caught fire. He ran across the room to put it out. He shouldn't have been able to run. The way his leg was broken, it would never heal on it's own. As a child I didn't see it that way, but he had to have used magic. It's the only way he could have ran."

"So we're right," Henry said. "He does have magic of his own. He just doesn't believe he does."

"His whole life he's been told he's nothing," Bae said sadly. "It was all I heard as a boy too. 'oh you're the coward's son.'"

"But he isn't!" Henry said, outraged at the people who had treated his grandfather that way.

"If you're told something often enough, you believe it," Bae told him. "And he's been told how worthless he is his whole life," he grimaced. "Including by my mother. The way she used to speak to him-." he shook his head.

"I have a feeling it will take more than telling him how wrong that his for him to believe it," Henry groaned.

It turned out that words would not be needed. When spring arrived, Belle planned to go for a ride. With his leg, Rumple didn't ride, but decided to watch her from the castle. He took out a crystal ball, glad he didn't need magic of his own to use it. He smiled watching Belle have a good canter, but that smile turned to an expression of terror within moments.

It all happened so quickly. Belle's horse, Philippe, was usually level headed, but he had not been able to get enough exercises over the winter. He was simply too full of energy, and when a fox darted out in front of him he reared up before Belle could steady him. She lost her balance and fell, twisting before landing on her back. She didn't get up.

In that moment, Rumple forgot he was no longer the Dark One. He forgot Henry could heal someone and, as far as he knew, he himself could not. His only thought was that Belle had been hurt. Acting on instinct alone, he transported himself to where Belle had fallen. She was in obvious pain, but at least she was conscious.

"I'm here," he told her gently, trying to help her to set up. She winced, but as soon as he put his hand against the small of her back, the pain stopped. She looked at him in astonishment.

"Rumple- how did you even get here?"

"I-" he stared at her, only then realizing he had transported himself. And he had healed her! "But- I don't understand. I'm not the Dark One anymore." He looked at his hands as if expecting the scales to return.

He helped her to her feet, and realized after a moment that his legs were both steady under him, with his cane laying forgotten in the castle. Belle was smiling at him with a look in her eyes that said "I tried telling you you were more than what you believed."

"Rumple with or without magic, I always knew you were someone special. Now you know it too."

He had magic! And this power didn't come from any curse. It was his own, a part of him. Belle grinned and kissed him, and for the first time in his life, Rumple felt completely whole.


	26. Chapter 26

Now that he knew he could use magic, it came easily to Rumple. He almost expected to have to relearn everything, even though his mind knew that wouldn't be the case. He had known about magic for centuries. Only his own self doubt had kept him from using magic his whole life. Now that he knew he could use magic, he felt as strong as when he'd been cursed. It was still a wonder to him having each spell work, but healing Belle after she'd fallen had broken down that mental wall. He could no longer doubt he had magic all his own.

His confidence grew steadily, and as he became more sure of himself, he became more sure he could finally ask Belle to marry him. Part of him was still nervous about it. Part of him kept whispering he was unworthy of love. Belle's unfaltering presence, having Bae back, and his bond with his grandson were all slowly dispelling those whispers. Every day, he felt more sure that if he asked Belle to marry him, she would say yes.

He'd been relieved to find he could still spin straw into gold. Not that he was worried about money. As the king's grandfather, he knew he would never have to worry about living in poverty again. It was simply something he enjoyed. He had several strands of gold braided together into a ring, and carried it with him, waiting for the moment to feel right.

"Belle?" he asked nervously one night. They'd just finished having a dance together, and were out on one of the balconies stargazing. "You've stayed by me, all this time. You've never regretted that? Never wished for a different man?"

She kissed him and answered "I love you. Why would I wish for a man I don't love?"

"And- you really meant it when you said you would stay with me forever, didn't you?"

"Rumple, what's going on?" Belle was a bit confused. Hadn't she told him since they found each other again that she was happy with him? She'd never once asked to leave. Why was he suddenly doubting? Was he actually looking for some reason to be upset now that he had her and Bae and the curse was broken? It seemed sometimes he was so used to things going wrong and being hurt that he couldn't accept being happy.

"It's just that I will never comprehend why you continue to stay at my side," he told her.

"I love you," she answered, and stroked his face. "I always have."

"Then-" he took out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

She gasped as he slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed him so hard she nearly pushed him backwards.

"Yes," she answered, nodding with happy tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Rumple kissed her back, cupping her face in his hands. Now life was officially perfect.

The wedding was somewhat hurried. Both of them were so eager to make everything official. That didn't mean time wasn't taken to make it special. Henry being royal made it easy enough to arrange for flowers, music, and a banquet. Someone to marry them was a bit more of a challenge. There were a few who would never forget Rumple's past as the Dark One, even with the curse broken. That didn't bother Rumple as long as they were no threat to the people he loved. Finally, they found a priest to marry them and everything was arranged. The family was somewhat amused that the priest served Loki, considering Rumple himself had a mischievous side.

The wedding itself was a grander affair than Rumple would have known in his old life as a spinner and weaver. Of course, now he was grandfather to the king, and Belle had been born a lady of Avonlea even though she would have been content to live as a common woman. An elaborate wedding was to be expected. It was still kept as small and intimate as possible for what amounted to a royal wedding, much to Rumple's relief.

The only guests besides family that Rumple cared to have there were Jefferson and Grace, as well as Jiminy. Queen Maven and King Blythe were there as royal guests. The family Bae had saved years ago was also there. Even though they were servants, Henry treated them as an extension of the royal family.

When Rumple saw Belle in her wedding dress, he was sure his heart would stop. She was so breathtakingly beautiful in so much more than her face. Rumple had always seen that in her eyes. Now those eyes were looking at him with so much love. He took her hand as the ceremony began, and it felt like nothing else existed in all the realms except the two of them in that moment. Rumple was barely able to focus on anything except her, and was grateful her turn for the vows came first. He might have been too entranced by her to notice when his turn came otherwise.

"Rumple, when I first met you, you were a mystery to me," she began. "I've said before that love is a mystery to be uncovered. I didn't know then that I was going to fall in love with you, but then you started to let me see the person you kept hidden from everyone, even yourself. You've let people tell you that you're a villain and a coward. Neither of those is true. But if the voices telling you that ever become too loud again, just listen to mine, telling you how much I love you."

He had happy tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he answered in a voice quivering with emotion.

"Belle, when I met you my walls were up, but you brought them down. You taught me that love doesn't mean pain. You brought light back into my life. And I will spend my life doing my best to be the man you would have me be."

"You already are," she told him. They kissed as they were proclaimed man and wife, and everyone applauded. Rumple couldn't hear it over the sound of his own heart beating. He knew for certain now that someone like him could have a happy ending.

AN: There will be a sequel where they meet some of their alternate selves and Emma again


End file.
